


【團兵】Surfaced Hell = Sunk Heaven

by semi_umbra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_umbra/pseuds/semi_umbra
Summary: 架空 / R18 / 傭兵設定英文句子為 Apocalyptica - Bring Them To Light 歌詞※ 以前用錯方法發佈 (每章開了一個新帖), 現在刪掉重發....
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

強弱於世界而言，本為無可分割的一體，相對而無法相等。

降生於世的人隨傾斜的天秤被抬起，失重的靈魂在盲目追逐那名為「強者」的影子，遺忘了早已展開的羽翼，也不堪注視那名為「虛無」的自由。

當腳下的地獄漸漸浮上，我們就只懂死命往高處狂奔……忘卻喘息，忘卻心跳，忘卻作為人的界限，最後在自以為是終點的地方佇足回首，腳下依舊是地獄的枯土。

垂死掙扎的我們在焦灼的荒野上躊躇，沒發現翅膀在燃燒。因烈痛而咆哮的嗓音就如咒語，召喚著活在體內的惡魔，並在被吞噬前一刻發出微弱的低吟……

「一起……飛翔吧。」

就在這雙翅膀被業火燒燬之前──

“Pollution of mind filled all the space and destroyed my light.”《精神的污染已充斥一切空間，將我的光明破壞殆盡。》

背負著的，是玷滿血污的國徽。殘缺的徽號就像早被忘卻的名字，即使連家園的風景都已想不起來，亡國的土地依舊作為物質而存在。失去靈魂的大地顯得異常脆弱，每烙下一寸足印，彷彿都會聽見信念崩塌之聲。

只要順從不就好了？  
丟棄價值就能換來生命……

堅持的結果只有永無止境的殺戮。

從寧死不屈，到彷徨焦慮，至委曲求存，然後出賣靈魂，改寫意志，再自我欺騙。漸漸被常人所接納的空氣，在蔑視光明的視線下，只是一天比一天污染得不堪入目。

「喂。」  
「……」  
「喂，你的耳朵有問題嗎？」

金髮男子坐在插著鋼筋的大片瓦礫上小休，望著前方地上那隻麻雀的屍體出神。從他身後傳來略顯無禮的呼喚，但因為甚少有人用這種語氣和自己說話，一時間還沒反應過來。

他朝著呼喚的方向回頭，發現對方的臉並沒有想像般遠，乍看之下就和十多歲的孩子沒兩樣，是一名身形細小的男性，束著黑色的短髮，眼白比例略大的雙眸感覺有點傲慢。

「什麼？你在叫我？」  
「不然還有誰？」  
「說得也是……」男子環視四周，然後自嘲似地笑著輕嘆：「那麼，有什麼事嗎？」  
「你的外套髒死了，很久沒洗了吧？一個月？還是兩個月？」  
「你是上個月被聘請的傭兵對吧？名字是利……」  
「利威爾。」  
「啊，抱歉…利威爾。」

金髮男子站起來，才發現彼此的身高差別原來比想像中還大。他向對方伸出手示好：「我來重新自我介紹吧，我的名字是埃爾溫.史密斯。」  
「我知道，是游擊組織的老大吧。」

利威爾並沒有握上這隻手，但男子看來是見怪不怪，畢竟事到如今仍能在戰場上賣命的大多是低下階層，不懂禮儀很平常。

而且，面前這人確實是來賣命的。

只是一個傭兵，讓彼此相連的並不是信念，應該就只有金錢而已……埃爾溫從不與傭兵作太多交流，嚴格來說他們也只是用錢買回來的兵器，沒必要投以信任或是感情，而這一次也只是很自然地搭上話。他只是想敷衍一下，對方也不見得是個熱情的人。

然而，一切就是起始於這筆人命的交易……

「我們是長期流離在外的游擊隊，好幾個月不洗衣服也是平常事。」  
「一點也不平常。」黑髮青年的眉頭緊皺起來。  
這反應令埃爾溫感到既意外又好奇：「是嗎？我倒覺得你這種閑情也不怎平常呢。」  
「無關閑情，只是討厭骯髒而已。」

儘管那張臉看來很懊惱，從這人身上還是彌漫著一種格格不入的平靜，是因為對戰場上的緊張感習以為常嗎？但有一瞬間，埃爾溫能感到這個人的眼裡帶著掙扎與抗拒的矛盾。

也許就是這種矛盾讓埃爾溫不自覺地將話題延續下去……像不想就此打住似地。

「話說回來……你是哪裡的人？」  
「不知道。」

青年回得爽快，但看來又不像在敷衍。

「無家可歸嗎？所以你才選擇當傭兵……」

某程度上埃爾溫很理解。

從父親那輩國家就被剝奪了名字，而拒絕接受另一個身份的人，嚴格來說算什麼都不是。但默默順從就只能一輩子當著低人一等的附屬品，被雕琢成滑稽的形狀，然後放在如豬籠一般的地方餵養著。

「反正就是幹活而已，活著總得需要錢。」  
「既然如此，『那邊』應該會給你更好的待遇才對。」  
「哼……大傢伙都是一群吝嗇混蛋，也不知有多少人對這所謂的戰勝國幻想破滅了。」青年倒是沒打算隱瞞為敵方「工作」過的事：「一旦被認定為螻蟻，即使堆積成群也不過是螻蟻。活在看似安逸的蟻窩中，卻不知道哪天會被誰不痛不癢地鏟除掉……那你認為螻蟻的待遇會有多好？像我們這樣的渣滓，死多少就有多少。」  
「……」片刻的沈默反映著埃爾溫心中的錯愕。  
「除卻什麼忠誠與價值，能讓人把生命賣出來的就只有金錢。」

話雖如此，他並沒感覺到利威爾對金錢有多執著。

這名青年驟似冷漠，像完全接受了眼下的現狀……但這無神的雙眼似乎仍暗藏熱度。

「既然你都這麼說了，我倒想見識看看……金錢的力量到底有多大。我決定了，下次你就跟我一起當前鋒，當然……在報酬上我也會有所表示的。」

「喔…你是想乘機讓我送死，然後把酬金也省掉吧？我可不像之前被你賣掉的隊友那麼笨……恐怕你的如意算盤要打不響了。」

看來利威爾早已了解到這名首領的作風，但直接拆穿對方的他臉上並沒有一絲嫌棄或是輕蔑。

埃爾溫已數不清有多少名傭兵被自己犧牲掉了…他們沒有忠誠，只看錢而行事。傭兵總會暗地為自己留一條生路，卻沒發現自己已被首領列入犧牲者名單中。

「賣隊友？我從沒想過這種事。」男子聳聳背，面不改容地否認了: 「不管是你還是我，要是落在『那邊』手上，下場不是被處死，就是一輩子活在如牢籠般的高牆內。相信你也不想看到這種結局吧？利威爾……我們現在是利害一致啊。」

「利害一致嗎？看來再沒哪個藉口會比這個更有說服力了。」

這該算是什麼心理？  
被說穿了以後，反而感到一陣釋然。

到後來才明瞭到，這種各懷異心的利用其實就是世上最獨一無二，且毫無保留的信任。佯裝出來的美麗，不過是虛偽得連自己也騙不過的惡作劇，正因如此我們才會被這齷齪醜陋的一面深深吸引。

那個讓人化身成怪物的理由，我們都最清楚不過。  
比任何人都最清楚不過。

作為前鋒的第一次任務，報捷。

腥臭的血與嗆人的火藥味混合在一起，感覺令人作嘔，但比起屍臭要好得多。外表稚嫩的青年踏著從容的腳步，跨過倒滿一地的屍體，踏過滿是砂礫和玻璃碎的走廊。各握一把半自動步槍的雙手，隨著周圍殺氣的消散而慢慢垂下，然後他在最盡頭的房間遇到自己的雇主。

「清理乾淨了？速度真快，看來我的資金沒有白費。」

約八百平方呎的空房間中央站著一名金髮男子，有七個人已頭顱爆裂倒在牆的那邊，本來已佈滿塵污的白色牆壁現在已濺滿鮮血，男子面前是一個沒有窗框的落地大窗，從二樓的室內能看到夕陽西下的風景。

「論『清洗』，他們永遠不是我的對手。」

從剛剛此起彼落的槍聲聽來，今天的戰況應該蠻激烈，但利威爾看來連半滴汗也沒有流下，呼吸平靜得像完全沒走動過。

「對了，你的興趣是洗東西……」  
「沒有感興趣，只是討厭骯髒而已。」青年的表情仍是完全和笑容扯不上關係的樣子。  
「反過來說就是喜歡乾淨吧？」  
「有分別嗎？」  
「當然。」輪廓硬朗分明的臉上掛起略顯柔和的微笑：「就是喜歡和討厭的分別。」  
「……」

這笑容看起來不錯，但利威爾高興不起來，臉部一陣抽搐。

「怎麼了？」  
「我聽說……你是個出身不差的少爺。本來還不太相信，但聽到你這噁心的腔調後……總算能想像到了。」青年邊皺眉，邊轉過身去。  
「出身？這種空洞之物根本不值一提。」  
「哼，的確。」面對處境同等落魄的埃爾溫，青年仍是一副冷漠的態度：「家勢早隨國家一起被沒落，不管是什麼身份都已經毫無意義，就算有多強也只是個異端分子。」

男子輕笑一聲，重新裝上彈匣。

「將被踐踏過的身份重拾回來也一樣毫無意義。」

「那你就只是為了逃出去而戰鬥？單憑這種理由，我倒不覺得能讓你傾注這麼多。」

看來利威爾的好奇心終於被勾起了，在他抬頭同時，對方也貼近到面前，握起他那捲起衣袖的前臂，老實不客氣地轉移話題：「話說回來，這條手臂真細小……但肌肉質量倒是出奇地高呢。」

男子的手大得可以完全包住這隻手腕。

在被觸碰到的半秒之後，利威爾卻突然發難，猛然退後一大步再將對方踢開，然後朝他落腳的地面附近掃射十多發。

「不要隨便碰我。」  
「……」

在甩開的一刻，黑髮青年臉上也冒起比殺人時更強烈的殺氣。被狼瞪了一眼的埃爾溫揚起眉，這是他初次從這名強得不像話的青年身上找出破綻……雖然感受到敵意，心內卻有種莫名的滿足。

「哈哈哈！活該，那些傢伙都死一地了！就把陽具切下來和他們的旗幟掛在一起吧！」就在二人沈默對視僵持同時，游擊隊的其他成員都來到這樓層。

「住手。」

首領的語氣說不上是嚴厲，只是簡短而明確地表達出立場。但那種不帶感情的平靜似乎被高聲喝令更讓人不敢反駁，現場頓時陷進一片靜默。

「幹出這種事就不再算是人了，那是惡魔。」

在殺紅了眼的士兵跟前，首領垂視著屍體的目光一瞬看似慈悲，同時又令人感到毛骨剌然。從傭兵眼裡看來，比起對部下的訓示，這似乎更像是一種自我告誡。

語畢，埃爾溫又將目光轉到利威爾身上，並露出一臉看不出一絲勝利喜悅的笑容。水色的藍眸即使在夕紅的映襯下，仍然冰冷讓人背部一涼，嘴角完美的弧度彷彿讓人類該有的生氣都消失掉。

直覺告訴著利威爾，這是一個危險的男人……危險得早晚會要了自己的命。一直以來他跟隨過很多「雇主」，被當作兵器般使用也是等閒事，而埃爾溫也不例外。

但這顆心似乎已不再懂得恐懼，並在不斷試探地獄的深度，意圖激活這槁木死灰的心靈。卻不知道，燃起這種意欲的自己……早已重新活過來了。


	2. Chapter 2

“The hardest thing to me is facing the fear I live.”  
《於我而言，最艱難的事莫過於面對我所寄居的恐懼。》

他聽說……這是一群亡國的幽靈，留戀著早已氣絕的軀體，在歇力挽留那份熱度。也許這只是對尊嚴以至自由的執著，像企圖彌補什麼似地，不想讓前人的鮮血白流。

即使擁有冠冕堂皇的理由，人的本性還是懼怕死亡。支撐起死亡的真的是信念嗎？至今利威爾仍是半信半疑……畢竟，一直無懼地行走在死亡線上的自己，心裡還不是一無所有？

人總為孤獨而彷徨，但羈絆也一樣會帶來恐懼，那麼……否定人性與感情又算是一種逃避嗎？

「算吧，利威爾。不用再刷了……血跡蝕得太深，早就洗不掉。」

因為游擊隊佔領了一條廢村，這晚才得以在小屋裡渡宿。雖然有點老舊，但比起露宿野外還是好得多……不知從何時開始，這名來歷不明的傭兵就和埃爾溫住在同一所房子裡了。

事源是某次在各小隊分配休息地點時，那名叫米克的小隊長隨便說了一句「既然首領叫你跟著他，那你就到他那邊睡好了」，結果二人真的就這樣呆在一塊了。

一人從不將本心展露於人前，一人則神經質地提防著一切。

「囉唆，一直在你後面看著也夠噁心了。」利威爾坐在房間中央，在水盆中洗刷著埃爾溫的外套，在嗅到從窗邊飄來香煙的氣味後，才一臉不悅地回頭：「就算能把血跡沖淡，上面的徽章都會面目全非。」

「所以才說不用洗啊。」埃爾溫坐在只是一個四方形空洞的窗台前，苦笑著吐出一口煙：「反正不管怎樣都無法恢復原狀了，就算洗掉也無法改變那些血已流淌的事實，所謂修補也不過是自欺欺人。畢竟……世上從不存在能夠徹底修補的事物。」

「但不見得你的伙伴能像你這樣，說捨棄就能捨棄。」青年將浸在水裡的外套拿起，並把水份扭出來：「要是這樣，一心思念著故國的他們也怪可憐的。」

「最近你和他們相處得不錯嘛，顯然已深得認同了。」  
「我可沒興趣籠絡人心，是那些傢伙自己黏過來而已……煩死了。」

「但你卻對他們投放了感情。」埃爾溫看著對方因自己的說話而停下動作，又禁不住揚起嘴角：「而且還好幾次出手救了他們……這算是超額服務嗎？」

「我只是剛巧在旁邊才順便幫一把，你也想太多了。」利威爾冷笑著否認。

「利威爾你也一樣想多了，我沒說這樣不好。畢竟我們合作都好幾個月了，他們所以對你說出真心話，也就是他對你投以信任……幹得真不錯啊。」

「我只是個賣武力、賣性命和見錢開眼的傭兵，連身世也完全說不清。還談什麼信任？」

利威爾依然否認，同時在努力扮演著他口中所說的角色。得到信任，被當成同伴，對於孑然一身的人來說應該是值得欣慰的事。

但他卻抗拒著，同時卻把那些人的生命放進心裡，如本能那樣……在危急關頭伸出援手。

害怕孤獨的人選擇將自身置於孤獨中，因為恐懼著墮進深淵的感覺，而選擇自困深淵底下。像把本心當成一頭兇猛的怪物，要以重重枷鎖束縛，再囚於附著電殛的牢籠之內。

埃爾溫覺得這一點和自己有點相似，突然就打消想再為難一下對方的念頭。眼前的人總會讓他想起曾經掙扎不已的自己，但仔細想想又似乎是完全不同。假若自己是個鐵面無私的領導者，那麼利威爾應該是個有血有肉的英雄人物。

「我說過了，出身根本不值一提……我們並不是要拾回被踐踏過的東西。的確，有人會將它視為信仰，那是因為永遠無法觸及的東西往往都會顯得神聖。但很不巧，我從來都不是那種迷信的人。」金髮男子從窗台那邊繞到利威爾面前，將那件濕透的外套從對方手上取過來：「因為我一直穿著這件外套，所以很自然就被視為對故國的眷戀吧？其實我只是單純很喜歡這個徽章……利威爾，你覺得如何？」

「不就是一雙羽翼而已。」突然變成面對面的狀況，利威爾只是將目光放在水盆那微濁的水面上，露出一副不感興趣的樣子。

「這徽號名為『自由之翼』，即使生來是如何弱小卑微，強大的力量又是如何遙不可及……唯有自由，永遠都不應是奢侈之物。我只是無時無刻都想提醒自己……該追求的東西到底是什麼，然後再喚醒那些沈溺在惡夢中而被麻木的人們。」

「是嗎？」利威爾終於抬起頭，從他漠然的嘴臉看來似乎對這漂亮的言論不為所動。

「你好像不怎信服？」

「以這樣的思想作為號召，的確能吸引無數被世界遺棄的傢伙。如果只是單純想『逃出去』，根本沒必要如此花功夫。」青年抹乾雙手，站起來將捲起的衣袖拉下來：「現在組織士氣高漲，再這樣下去大概就成作反的架勢了吧？這不正是你想要的結果嗎？」

質疑的語氣再加上尖銳的言論，反讓埃爾溫感雀躍。

「你看到的東西還真多……沒錯，作為人類我們不想放棄自由。與此同時，作為人類我們都擁有欲望……我們還不想在這地步妥協，還不想讓這雙手放下來。」

「但說到作反，可就沒那麼餘裕了。」

不知何解，只要想像一下那些瘋狂作反的行徑，利威爾馬上就感到心跳一陣狂亂，但他以輕蔑的表情掩飾這種異動。

「這和你無法對同伴見死不救的心情大概是同一原理。」男子打量著對方極力掩飾的樣子，又慢慢步至他身後，握起那隻相形纖細的左腕：「你想想看，這雙手還停得下來嗎？」

青年的雙唇生硬地微張，似是欲言又止。各種思緒充斥在腦海，連對被觸摸時的嫌惡感都一時忘記了，良久，他才擠得出回應的說話：「為什麼要對我說這些？」

「因為我相信你啊，利威爾。」男人貼近耳邊低語，如氣聲那樣幾乎感受不到喉嚨的震動。  
「開玩笑，你不是那種會輕易相信他人的傢伙。」  
「那麼……你又能相信我嗎？」埃爾溫將吸過的香煙送到對方唇上。

利威爾冷眼看著從煙頭冒出的白煙：「在金錢關係下談這個到底有何意味？」  
「要說的話，就是想雇用你直到死去那天的意味。」  
「……」  
「明白了嗎？」

夾著香煙的二指把滲著唾液的部分貼到利威爾的下唇上，像在催促對方回應似地拖加壓力，指尖壓在柔軟的上唇慢慢扳起，並順勢將煙再往嘴內探進一點。利威爾因為不想觸到沾了唾液的部分而繼續讓唇張著，但這兩根指頭看來不會輕易罷休。

「哼……你要憑什麼來雇我一輩子？」  
「就憑那真正的自由……如何？」

二人保持著這個姿勢定格了十多秒，直到那條長長的煙灰無聲掉下，青年才閉合雙唇，含上這支被抽了一半的香煙。他深深吸了一口，再一口氣吐出。

「有趣……那我們得討論長期員工的福利了，史密斯老闆。」

欠缺生氣的雙眼注視著面前那團慢慢散開的白煙，潔僻重症的他還是第一次和別人抽同一根煙，同時也是第一次碰上別人的髒衣服。在卸除一道防線後，繃緊的感覺似乎也一下子放鬆下來，然後他就伸手將那根煙夾在指間，繼續抽下去。

讓舌頭沾上他人的嘴液，讓鼻腔充斥滲著他人氣息，對利威爾來說就如一種禁忌的儀式。像驅除了什麼，又像被什麼附身。被那一句「自由」所打動，再雙手奉上僅有的自由嗎？

驀地，心底湧起一股像是直覺的肯定，覺得這可能會是此生最後的一次交易。

「相信我們會合作愉快。」

男子將微暖的氣息吹到對方耳背上，越過一道防線的他彷彿想要試探下去，放開香煙的指尖順勢往下面掃，一手伸進那敞開的領口內。

下一秒，那狠狠撃上男子下腹的手肘馬上宣示自己的底線。

「醜話說在前頭，你還是別指望會有什麼特別的個人服務比較好。」  
「失禮了。」埃爾溫的語氣聽來毫無歉意：「我還以為我們有相同嗜好……」  
青年嘴角一抽，甩開那緊貼在背上的人：「你是白痴嗎？也想太多了。」  
「是嗎？難道是我的錯覺？」  
「對，就是這回事。」  
「那真是可惜。」

比起失望，那個男人的聲音似乎還帶著笑意。

利威爾顯然未被這唐突的行為嚇怕，這種攻防的試探反而為他帶來前所未有的樂趣……與此同時，心內矛盾的聲音卻愈來愈響亮。一直以來所抗拒的真的是某種接觸與牽扯嗎？

是因為怕被弄髒？還是因為覺得自己骯髒？  
是因為害怕羈絆？還是因為害怕失去羈絆？

兩種說詞在心裡互相抗衡，在肉眼不見的天秤上角力。愈是想去抹殺的思想，就愈是如刻意抗衡似地強大……當人類因為被世界否定而與之對抗，那被他們否定的脆弱也在以侵蝕的方式反撃著。


	3. Chapter 3

“No one can help me now it's under my heart, I'll come to know the living.”《恐懼已深蝕心底，誰亦欲救無從，但我將學懂何以生存。》

「總隊長！利威爾總隊長！」

又過了半年，剛好是嚴寒的季節。黑髮青年站在廢置雕堡的頂上，看著雪地中那個不停揮手彈跳的身影。

「又是你這四眼田雞嗎？」

韓吉.佐耶，是比自己更早加入游擊隊的成員，不但表現出色，頭腦也很聰明，是其中一名分隊長。

對於被後來者爬上高位，大多數人都沒有意見，畢竟埃爾溫是用人唯才的類型……就算是有意見的，在見識過利威爾的實力後都不敢再作聲。

「在戰利品中發現很捧的酒呢，當然要拿給你和埃爾溫了！」

「嘖，你不會自己拿給他啊？」

話雖如此，總隊長還是從這屋頂輕盈地躍下，雙手插在衣袋一副傲慢的樣子步向對方，一手搶過他手上的小酒瓶，毫不客氣地喝上幾口。

「最近真冷……這種天氣最能考驗意志力了。」  
「上次搶回來的新槍械如何了？」

「利威爾選出來的精銳仍在努力實習中，進度不錯唷！尤其是上次被你提名的四人……說起來，他們真是你的超級擁躉呢！」韓吉熱情的性格一直都為沈重的氣氛增添幾分生氣。

這期間有不少新兵加入，主要都是聽見利威爾的傳言而燃起戰意的年輕人，某程度上這一切都正中埃爾溫下懷。

「要盡快熟習性能，這樣部隊的機動性才能提高。」只要想到這一層內心就會隱隱發痛，但因為利威爾原本就老是皺眉，根本沒誰會發現這種異樣。

「咻～真嚴格。不過……利威爾你對任何兵器以至坦克車都能即時上手，還真是厲害得超乎現實啊。在被埃爾溫雇用前到底還幹過什麼呢？」

「什麼都幹過。」  
利威爾以輕抽淡寫的一句總結自己的過去。

「也厲害過頭了吧？」  
「不過是幹活而已。」  
「嗯……我總算是明白了，為何埃爾溫說你注定當不了平凡人。」

聞言，又一陣更明顯的抽痛又從青年的心底傳至。

「他還好意思說我嗎？」

一直以來，都從未想像過充滿傳奇的生命是何等模樣。這雙眼所見的世界從不存在傳奇，強者和弱者總是不可分割，同時又無法平等，在感受到現實的嚴峻同時，被允許的就只有往前衝。

沒有躊躇的必要，也不存在他選，甚至連後悔的時間都沒有。只要稍停下來就會被彷徨所侵蝕，那種失去方寸的感覺在追趕著，人只能不顧一切地狂奔……

當回過神來時，那兀立不倒的雙腳已無法回到故地。

「拿去。」  
「先開瓶了嗎？感覺如何？」

游擊隊首領接過小酒瓶。

「還不賴。」利威爾環視這個被稍為收拾過的房間，然後目光落在各放於兩旁，只相隔四、五呎的單人床褥上：「這幾天就睡在這裡嗎？」

「能禦寒的房間有點不足，只好擠在這個小房間睡了，我們的鼻鼾應該沒有很嚴重。」埃爾溫打趣地說，看見利威爾不悅的表情笑意就更濃了：「希望你不會介意。」

「就算介意也沒辦法。」深知道資源緊撮的利威爾也沒可能反對這個安排。

「要是你想和部下們一起睡，我也沒理由反對的。」

青年抬頭望了對方一眼，幾秒後又移開目光：「不，睡這裡就好。」

「是因為不想被部下看到睡相嗎？」

「誰會在意這種蠢事？而且我的睡相完全沒有問題。」話雖如此，利威爾的潔癖症還是令他顯得彆扭：「他們對著上司一定也無法安睡。」

「要是這樣你一直以來還真是辛苦呢。」

感到被抓著話柄的青年頓了一頓:「我才不會有這種煩惱。」

「那就好。」男子瞇眼一笑：「以前即使只有一牆之隔，但好歹也算是睡在一起，現在只是少了一幅牆而已。大家都是男子漢，相信絕對是沒有問題的。」

「你一直強調這個反而更有問題啊……」

埃爾溫給人的形象總是拘緊而不守舊頑固，作為首領是富有威嚴同時又不帶架子，像他這種角色總會令人不自覺地恭敬起來。就連利威爾自己也說不清到底是從何時開始變成這種相處方式，明明彼此都不會輕易讓他人接近，卻能毫無防備地共處一室。

敏銳的觸覺讓他們肯定彼此毫無異心的追求，反映出來的亦只有彼此才能發現的風景。也許相異的人生不曾重疊過，兩雙瞳仁裡的世界就如同被撕裂一般，扭曲殘破，直到參差不齊的缺口在裂縫上融合，一切又驟變得完整而清晰，就連最想掩藏的污穢亦坦露人前……

「這種天氣是個大麻煩，我們往往要更加把勁地爭取資源，不然連是否能活下去都成問題。」男子再為自己倒了一杯酒，再稍微站起並將酒瓶遞給對面床的青年。

二人的睡床中間還放著一座舊式的小暖爐，以明火取暖。

「說白了就是強搶。」利威爾把酒瓶接過來，將手中的小酒杯倒滿。

埃爾溫揚起雙唇，在濕潤的下唇舔了一口：「沒法子，總不能指望他們會笑著雙手奉上。」

「這沒什麼，說到搶劫我也算是專業。到後來幾乎是沒有感覺了，果然……人只要為了生存，就能把一切都合理化。」火光穿透手中的酒杯，將金光色的光線折射到臉上，但鮮明的光影似乎並未將那副麻木般的表情活化：「你永遠都搞不懂……那些搶來的東西，其實又是從什麼人手上搶回來的？同時也愈來愈搞不懂……到底誰才是掠奪者，而被掠奪的又是誰。事實上，我們往往連思考這種事的時間都沒有。」

「雖說不上是正義，但等到連這種骯髒的自由都失去時，就為時已晚了。」男子深深呼出一口氣，帶著因酒精而升溫的熱度：「那些放棄戰鬥而被安置在牆內的人們，情況大概比我們更糟，即使是多窄小的地方也無法驅走嚴冬的寒冷，在食物和資料短暫的情況下就只能在角落瑟縮著，試圖減少熱量的消耗……只是，人類始終無法像野獸那樣冬眠。」

「然後到早上，路旁往往會躺著再也醒不來的人們，低溫還不足以讓他們腐爛，就這樣僵著好幾天才被發現。哼……」說到這裡，青年又冷冷地輕笑一聲：「不管是活著還是死去都是不痛不癢的感覺，即使同生為人，差別也可以如此大啊。」

「反過來說，就因為同生為人才會存在如此差別。畢竟，人的強弱無法分割……」

「同時也無法平等，對吧？」

利威爾將對方的話接下去。

本來透過酒杯注視著火光的男子將目光移到對面那漠然的表情上，然後認同似地一笑。

「你也聽說過嗎？都不知是從哪裡傳出來的說法了。」

「鬼知道。」一飲而盡的青年盯著對方手上的空杯子，又站起來踏前兩步為他倒滿，然後再退回床上盛自己那杯：「弱者愈是懦弱，強者就愈是囂張。不管放在何等的場合都是不變的事實，我們也只是不想當個弱者才拼命跑往天秤較重那側。有人說這一種爭取，但對於從天秤上被踢下來的人來說，就是掠奪。」

「所謂『差別』其實才是人類的平衡……就算心目中的世界有多平等，為了達到心中的理想，不也必須將反面的東西抑壓抹殺嗎？到頭來也不過是將美其名地將平等建基於霸道的『差別』上。」說到這裡，男子冰冷的笑容中又慢慢滲出苦澀：「也許這並不是最好的結局，我只是單純覺得……要是自己能站到那個位置，就一定能夠改變些什麼。」

「是嗎？」這種雄心壯志對利威爾而言彷彿都是意料之內，然後一副怠懶沒勁的樣子躺了下來：「就不定……到時候你就會變成那個被憎恨的對象。」

見對方已完全喝夠了，男子也扭上瓶蓋，將它放到床褥旁邊的地方，然後慢慢躺下。

「要是這樣，到時也必定有會站出來反抗的人。」體溫的上升令男子的呼吸略顯粗重，但清醒的目光仍未見明顯的倦意，望著那掉漆的天花板：「要是我錯了，或者……我的步伐已追不上時代，那到時候……就自然會有誰來擋住我的去路，並將我驅逐出去。」

「大前提是這世界得如你所說般明智，而你所說的傢伙又真的存在。」

「所以我們不是正存在著嗎？」

世上總有一小群人，會意識到最值得恐懼事實，並獨自面對著帶來不安的一切……就這樣像觀察著猛獸的動靜，將一幕幕腥風血雨的風景烙進心底，到最後悟出一套存活的方式。

「少讓我掛上扎眼的標籤了，我只是來打工的……」

每當心湧起某種激動時，利威爾總會強調自己和對方是雇傭關係。

而埃爾溫對這種反應也毫不意外，善於觀察的他不多不少也了解到對方的本心。要說的話，大概從初次見面時，就已意識到那難以言喻的共通點。犧牲了眾多部下的他，似乎還想像不出要以什麼來取代面前這個人，這個用金錢買回來的傭兵……彷彿再多溫暖的「羈絆」和「信任」不及這種勢利的關係讓他來得安心。

「那你就當作是一個職位頭涵吧？比如說……人類最強傭兵之類。」

「嘖，這算什麼？」青年嗤之以鼻，翻側身子背向著對方：「你醉得不輕了……快睡吧。」

「我醉了？這可難說。現在狀態是蠻亢奮的，恐怕要發洩一下。」

「……」此話說得太直白了，利威爾反而對自己的理解有所猶豫。

「大家都是男人，同過著居無定所的生活……你應該能明白吧？利威爾。」

在確認自己沒有誤會後，利威爾才一臉不悅地彈起來，猛然轉身瞪向對方。

這時，對面床上的男子已解開了褲頭……

「我看……你根本沒打算徵求我意見吧？」黑髮青年眉頭一抽。

「的確。」男子一臉理所當然地揚著嘴角，伸進褲頭的手已將內褲褪下來：「外面可是零下十度啊……誰也不知道明天會否就要屍埋雪下，難得的安寧，不是要好好珍惜嗎？」

想想看，利威爾還是沒有反對的理由，太彆扭的話就只會被戲弄。於是他以輕蔑的目光盯著男子的下腹：「隨便你……管好你的小弟弟，別射得一地都是。」

「利威爾不一起來嗎？」

「我可是睏死了，你自己玩個夠。」青年邊說邊躺回去，再次背向對方，面向著牆壁的他將身體捲縮在被子裡，只露出半個腦袋：「老是如此過勞……你還是小心早泄比較好。」

「讓你操心了，我覺得功能還好得很啊。」

對於埃爾溫的企圖，利威爾其實心知肚明。

過往曾被多個雇主騁用過，什麼畫面都見識過了，即使很了解這種生理本能，嚴重潔癖的他根本沒可能接受，也不記得有多少次將騷擾自己的人打飛了。現在收在被子下的手已握緊拳頭，準備好隨時大打一場。


	4. Chapter 4

“My demons are inside, I'll bring them all to light.”《我將把潛伏內心的惡魔引領到光明之前。》

為什麼會變成這樣？此刻的自己看起來就像個犯錯的孩子一樣，瑟縮著、繃緊著……

身體與被子的磨擦聲，偏重而帶著微顫的吐息，在寂靜中都顯得格外清晰。就算以被子掩住耳朵，還是無法阻止聲音傳進耳內。儘管在被窩裡緊閉雙眼，傳神的映像也在腦內一秒不漏地播放著。

說起來，為什麼要迴避呢？

就算是多噁心、多骯髒的肉體與行為，明明都可以面不改容地面對。為什麼對著這個人卻會像心生怯意地想逃避？

「呼……」粗重的氣息伴隨著長長的沈吟被吐出。

與其說是淫亂，似乎用磁性來形容還比較點切。大概是埃爾溫的形象太正經了，即使知道他在幹什麼，卻全無低俗之感。

「……」

利威爾默默嚥了一口，在異常的靜默之下，彷彿連這吞嚥的聲音都會被聽見。他不自覺地屏住呼吸，被窩裡顯得愈來愈悶焗，而背後的暖爐讓室溫上升，令他感到臉龐發燙。

「你其實是有興趣的，對吧？」

「……」聽見對方在辦事中又主動搭話，利威爾企圖假裝熟睡，並將氣息壓抑過去。

「多乾淨的人也有欲望，那就是最真實的本心，即使再無法啟齒，它都依然存在。我也曾有過狼狽地否認和掩飾的時候，直到我知悉……這世界本就是如此直白。」男子深深呼出一口氣：「讓它變得複雜難懂的，往往都是人類。」

「……」捲縮在被窩中的人依然未有半點反應。

「有時我們會為了前進一小步而費盡心思，有時又會氣餒得想放棄思考……也許我們舉步艱難，並不是因為思量過深，而是受不起責備而已。所以……只要承認就好，承認我並不是什麼乾淨無垢存在。要是連這種理所當然的本能都不敢承認，那我又該如何承受自己的願望？」

這說法沒有錯，就像他們的敵人那樣，無視眾多的怨恨而強大。但為何你這傢伙看起來仍是如此地神聖？你那無懼的背影感覺是永遠無人能及的孤高。

利威爾緊閉雙眼，某些記憶彷彿從黑暗中驀地浮現──糾纏的肢體、汗水的氣味、忘我的呻吟、陌生的肌膚……這時，一陣噁心將利威爾扯回現實，他猛然瞪開雙眼，全身明顯地抖了一抖，但一手摀住嘴巴的他仍不忘將動靜抑壓到最微。

「…利威爾……呼……」

在他自我掙扎的同時，身後那人仍在繼續進行著正事。從衣布磨擦的速度以及吐息的頻率，可以清楚感受到對方的興奮程度，這樣聽著大概也能想像到與高潮的距離。

那低沈的喘氣愈是急促，利威爾的心跳就變得愈快。彷彿體內有什麼東西也在隨著對方的慾望高漲……

「嘖……」

利威爾在被子下以雙手掩上耳朵，有一段小時間聲音是被屏敝過去，但當聽覺適應過後，那急促而強烈的吐息仍如侵蝕一般滲透進來。而在雙手掩耳同時，也都聽見自己的呼吸聲，有一刻他甚至分不出在喘氣的到底是誰。

最後，那煽情的低喘突兀的靜止，帶著一聲輕微沙啞的悶哼。

數秒過後，就是相對緩慢的喘息，愈來愈慢，愈來愈輕……即使沒看一眼，單憑這種聲音已能夠想像出完整的畫面。不，這甚至比直接盯著看更帶情色氣味。

「利威爾……我看在部下之中也有不少對你有意思的女性，但你好像沒還和她們做過。」  
「……」

青年依舊在裝睡，他知道這是要故意戲弄自己。

「剛才我一直看著你，你像賭氣似地將自己捲進被子內，在我看來卻是異常可愛。」男子攤開手心，笑著垂視留在上面的精/液：「即使看不見你的樣子，我還是能想像出來……有不少人會看著自己妻子或愛人的照片來做，但我卻從未有過特定的幻想對象。」

幻想嗎？為什麼又扯到這個話題上……  
就像剛剛掙扎不已的心情已被一眼看穿那樣。

「我並不是對女人沒有反應，只是……最近變得有點不同了，在這種時候總是想起同一個人的臉，然後對其他人開始提不起興趣。但這也沒什麼好迷惘的……人總要弄清楚自己的想法。」從男子的那邊傳來一陣布料的磨擦聲，看來是在大幅度地改變姿勢，然後青年就感到床邊已凹陷下去，那低沈的聲音顯得更貼近了：「就算是不被認同的想法都要弄清楚……因為『爭取』也是自由一種，你說不是嗎？」

半蓋著頭部的被子被慢慢拉下來，仍舊閉合的雙眼能清楚感到暖爐上的火光正隔著眼皮透進來。

從床褥被壓低的重心，利威爾可以感覺到對方在貼近，那暖熱的氣息甚至已吹到耳背上了……但在快要被觸碰到時，男子卻突然退開。

「還是不想回應我嗎？那真是可惜……作為敵人我大概算很難纏，但死纏爛打並不是我的作風。」

正確來說，是沒打算作無意義的糾纏……埃爾溫並不是一個會輕易放棄的男人，要是有天他後退後了，那一定是因為找到更有價值的道路。

最後男子還是如利威爾所願，乖乖地滾回自己的床上睡了，但這不見得令人鬆一口氣。當房間真的安靜下來時，渾身不自在的感覺反而愈來愈明顯，剛才被打亂了的心跳絲毫未有穩定下來。別說是安睡了，現在連能否平靜地躺著都成問題……

他知道，自己現在也急需要解決。

這很平常，就算像埃爾溫這樣光明正大的做起來也不是奇怪的事，奇怪的是現在掙扎不已的自己。為什麼就是不想在這男人面前做？是因為對那傢伙的嫌棄嗎？如果是這樣的話，從一開始就把他踢出去不就好了？反正以往也試過對上司動粗……

沒錯，曾幾何時他也經歷過衝動的階段，而現在的他則學會保存自己……在不被任何人觸碰到的情況下保存自己。然後打從心底希望這靈魂與肉體都可以一塵不染……只是，就算變成這樣又如何？反正，自己從一開始就是骯髒的。

── 我並不是什麼乾淨無垢存在，要是連這種理所當然的本能都不敢承認……

正因為不肯承認，才顯得更加骯髒。  
所以……這樣的自己感到莫名不爽。

「……」

在意識到時，伸到胯下的手已在被窩下幹起見不得人的事。他打從心裡鄙視著這樣的自己，但這隻手卻無法停下來，畢竟這不是說打住就能打住的事。

面向著牆壁的利威爾緊皺眉頭，抑壓著愈來愈粗重的呼吸，為了不讓對方察覺，即使腦門因缺氧而發痛也未有吸下一大口氣，這樣反而令呼吸愈來愈不順。只是，這種壓抑而緊張的心情似乎未令慾望有所減退，肉體上的渴求讓他不自覺的加快手上的動作。

「呼……」

沒法大喘一口的他，在接近高潮時也只能屈曲身子，全身無聲地抖顫著。

大概連他自己也沒想到，在這種情況下也竟能射出來，而且比平常還要快達到高潮……他不知道埃爾溫是否真的入睡了，而在整個過程中他也一直認為自己被盯著看。

在極力掩飾同時，也因為想像中的視線而感到刺激。他大概並不想證實那所謂的視線是否存在，也不知道……當一切都平靜下來時，在另一張床上側躺著的男子才帶笑閉起雙眼。

\---

這嚴寒的冬天似乎比想像中平靜，亂事也沒有很頻繁，畢竟在暴風雪下開戰對任何一方都是苦不堪言。這種游擊隊論兵力、戰力和資源都完全不能和一個大國比擬，但正因為這卑微和渺小，才讓它顯得難以觸摸……且如毒氣一般無孔不入。

和潛藏於靈魂的罪孽一樣……

「這該是冬天的最後一場雪了吧？老夫還以為你們在冬眠了，沒想到是在風雪的掩飾下走秘道了。」身穿鄰國軍服的老爺子坐在粗糙的木桌子對面，簡陋的小木屋中就只有一張桌子和六個人。老軍官戴著毛皮帽，露出的一小半後腦似乎未見半條毛髮，只有唇上那束灰白的鬍子像標誌似地掛著：「看來你比你亡父更要瘋狂啊。」

「真是不勝惶恐。」金髮男子十指相扣的雙手放在桌上，並垂頭輕笑：「我無時無刻都很羨慕有機會為國奮戰的父親，也很羨慕見證到父親勇姿的您，皮克西斯司令。」

「國家之間動真格的戰爭，可是很殘酷的。」老爺子像說教似地皺起眉頭，但在停頓片刻以後又再瞇眼笑起來：「但我不時都會想……要是讓你生於那個年代，那結果會否都不一樣呢？英勇捐軀的人是很多，卻欠缺像你這樣子的人。」

「也許我真的生錯時代了，所以就只能依循這時代的做法。米克……」

在首領呼喚同時，站在其左後方的鬍子男也將手上那卷紙攤平在桌上，似乎是一張地圖。

「這次是什麼名堂？史密斯。」老軍官兩眼閃出亮光，像在期待著什麼有趣的東西。

「交易的籌碼。」男子從胸袋掏出一支紅色馬克筆，姆指一擦就將筆蓋扭開：「大家都很感興趣吧？所謂戰勝國的機密重地……我可是花了多年才整合完成。」

「哦……這玩意的確是好東西呢，不比美女差。」司令揚一揚眉，從大衣內袋掏出一個小酒瓶，並毫快的喝了幾口：「掌握了多少個地點？」

「以地圖上的區域來說，有十餘個。」

「從一開始就打著解放旗號的你，果然在策劃著更大的陰謀啊。」收回酒瓶的司令手放下顎，作沉思貌：「說真的，在壓倒性的力量差距下，你們已活得比我所想像的要長久得多。」

「至今我的想法仍是希望喚醒那些放棄戰鬥、屈服於無理強權的人們。」說出此話的埃爾溫表情看來大義凜然，因堅信著鐵一般的理念才沒半點猶豫，且堅決得近乎無情：「當然，這並不是靠幾場漂亮的演說就能完成的事。」

「就算你的組織在這年間迅速壯大，和那個大國相比還差很遠。」老軍官半垂的雙眼在地圖上掃了一圈：「讓和他們衝突最大的我國介入，的確是個明智之舉。」

「司令您是個英明之人，對我這『籌碼』的價值……大概早已心裡有數吧？」

「這簡直可以用驚艷來形容了。只是，你確定要和老夫交易嗎？」

「我相信自己的眼光，一旦認定價值就絕不會有半分懷疑。」語畢，男子便往右側一望，目光對上後方那名身形嬌小的青年，然後那青年又一臉不屑的別開臉。

「我明白了。說是緣份也好，利害一致也好，都不可以讓那個國家繼續囂張下去。只是……」說到這裡，老爺子慈祥的眼神突然亮出銳利的寒光：「在你喚醒隨亡國敗滅的尊嚴之前，這片土地也必會捲起另一場腥風血雨。」

埃爾溫像回應似地露出木然得冷酷的表情：「承蒙操心，我等已作好沐浴血雨的準備。」

「很好。看在這貴重的籌碼和沈重的覺悟份上，老夫接受這筆交易了……『自由之翼』。」


	5. Chapter 5

“Nobody ever replaced my pain. To say I’m not evil, to tell I’m not bad.”《從未有誰來取代我的痛苦，說我不是惡魔，並告訴我，其實我不是壞傢伙。》

在會見那個老司令前的一個月，埃爾溫召開了一個四人會議，展示了他打算用作交易的機密資料。對於首領的真正目的，在場的人包括利威爾也完全不感驚訝。

唯一值得驚訝的事，大概就是自己能成為被信任的一小數人。

『埃爾溫……別怪我不提醒你，你真的要讓我這個傭兵參一腳嗎？』  
『你的意思是想提出？要是覺得我玩太大那還真是抱歉了。』首領表現從容，以異常輕鬆的語氣去討論這個重大決定：『我以為你會喜歡這種玩法。』  
『白痴。』利威爾不爽的歪一歪嘴，他知道對方是故意作奇怪的用詞。

『什麼？我一直都認為利威爾是個喜歡刺激的人。』韓吉似乎有意煽風點火。  
而米克也跟著附和：『只有氣味相投的人才能一直睡在一起，不是嗎？』

『喂……最近在部下間流傳著奇怪的傳言，該不會是你們幹的好事吧？』黑髮青年兇狠的眼神一瞪，韓吉馬上閃到米克身後，然後他又順勢瞪向米克旁邊那個一直笑著的男子：『你這笑臉真欠扁……我看這些傳言都令你不亦樂乎了。』

『利威爾你看來也很快樂啊。』  
『見鬼……根本就是煩死人。』

快樂？利威爾對這種心情從未有過實質的概念，這就像他對笑容的印象一樣模糊。

細心感受之下，分別大概就在於……和這班笨蛋在一起時，會感到沒那麼沈重，四周的空氣也沒那麼噁心。當那個人注視著自己時，心裡才首次湧起那種「能活在這裡真好」的感覺。

他不知道這是否就是「快樂」。

『我倆一直都知道埃爾溫首領想大幹一場，但這麼多年都一直沒找到一個適合動手的時機，當然……我們也無法肯定自己能否活著走到那一步呢。』

『利威爾。』首領傾前身子，雙手放在桌面的地圖上，抬眼凝視著對方略顯動搖的雙眸：『打從遇上你的那刻，我就有一種強烈的感覺，覺得要是這次不大步前進的話，就不會再有下次機會了。我想你現在應該能明白，當初說要雇用你一輩子的意思……』

說到底這都是一筆交易，然而……這也是一筆賭上一切的交易。賭上信任，賭上性命，賭上未來，與生死相交的關係無別。

硬要讓這種關係添上銅臭的是自己，這並非是為了醜化這層信任，而是……一旦讓它成為某種感情，那深蝕於心底的恐懼就會讓人舉步艱難。

三個月後，在冰雪完全溶化，大地恢復生氣的初春，那個浸淫在勝利中的大國受到始料未及的痛撃。如夢初醒的他們還未反應過來，只知道近十個軍事重地在短期之內連續被襲。

現場只留下一片寫著「自由之翼」的塗鴉，就像是明目張膽的挑釁。但擺在眼前的事實也在證明，這個組織已不再是一群只懂吵嚷的蒼蠅，他們確實從某渠道得到具真實威脅性的力量。

「艾魯多.琴，你該知道組織接下來要幹什麼吧？讓你奉陪的理由是什麼？」  
「利威爾總隊長……您是知道我有妻子的事，在考慮要我從前線退下來嗎？」  
「這和你的家庭背景無關，我只想了解你的選擇。」  
「我不希望我的妻子，還有我的下一代……被世界視為螻蟻一般的存在，我不希望我所愛惜的他們，成為如此卑賤的存在……我希望他們的生命能受到尊重。」

大事已鬧出，沒有回頭的路。

接下來的激戰在所難免，所以組織也得整合完善來迎接兇猛的反撃。

「君達.修茲，你該知道要前往的前線有多凶險吧？」  
「是，我已作好覺悟。年老的祖父曾在戰場上留下無數的遺憾，所以，今天我必定要將這一切填補回來……用我這雙手……將喪失的一切都爭取回來！」

精銳的標準源自實力評估，但即使肉體上的力量和技術有多強勁，讓這份強大真正發揮出來的，往往就是信念。

「歐魯.波札德，你引以為傲的實力的確是無容置疑。但你有把握將它發揮到極致嗎？」  
「這是當然的，總隊長！不然我就無法在家裡那些小鬼面前立足了。」  
「那你得活到回去向他們炫耀的那天才行。」  
「我一定不負總隊長所望，還會把老婆都帶回去！」

所有人都各自懷著不同的戰鬥理由，妻兒、長輩、父母、弟妹……家人。

那種名為「親情」的羈絆，注定是與利威爾無緣的事物。他認為自己是因為一無所有而堅強，但看見那一雙雙直視著希望的目光時，又感到似乎不是這樣的。

「佩托拉.拉爾，妳戰鬥的理由是什麼？」

「其實…也沒有什麼悲壯的理由。以前在村子中，很多女孩都跟隨大國的軍官走了，父親他就是捨不得把我嫁出去……啊，雖然現在加入游擊隊也無法陪在他身邊……」

在利威爾眼中，面前這名少女是形象與實力最不相符的一人。

「對不起，說了無聊的話……我只是不想為了施捨得來的安逸而放棄尊嚴，跟著曾經踐踏家園的男人走。即使被視為小不更事的女孩，我也有……想要親手爭取回來的東西，還有……真心想要追隨到底的對象……」  
「……」利威爾看著從少女雙龐泛起的紅暈，又臉無表情地垂下眼：「我明白了。」

這真是美麗，為了心底深信之物而貫徹始終的表情，帶著難以言喻的美態。

「那個…利威爾總隊長，真的…非常感謝您……」  
「什麼？」  
「因為知道了總隊長的事跡，我們才能鼓起勇氣戰鬥……您讓往日只能不甘地忍受現況的我們，都鼓起勇氣戰鬥了……這大概是我這一生中，最幸福的事……」

讓一個小姑娘跑到前線去也算是幸福的事嗎？

因為自己的存在，戰意反而被推至頂鋒，以往也曾試過在讓己方佔進上風後，同伴開始殺得性起，到最後看著一地的血污和屍體，卻只記得有誰在向自己哭著嘶叫……

你這死神！為我們帶來災禍的惡魔！

死神就是你的本職，別將薪水白白浪費掉，給我多殺一點！你是從骯髒的地府爬上來的怪物，沒有人會為你的存在而感高興。

你這壞傢伙的價值……不都建基於他人的不幸之上嗎？那你就詛咒這個混帳的世界吧。

「閉嘴。」

細小的拳頭穿過水滴，打在冰涼瓷磚上。

從指骨傳來的痛楚將纏繞於腦海中的聲音轟散，當雙眼瞪大時，充斥於耳的只有從頭頂灑下來的水聲。利威爾保持著原有姿態，呆望著密麻地灑下的水滴，在數秒後才慢慢關上水掣。然後，他在空曠的公眾浴室中感應到另一人的氣息。

那個老是挑逗自己的金髮男子正一絲不掛地站在數米外的地方，注視著自己。

「幹什麼？其他蓮蓬頭又沒有壞。」  
「我只是覺得不打個招呼的話好像太沒禮貌了。」  
「哼……」利威爾就知道這男人才沒這麼無聊：「現在招呼已打好了，你就慢慢洗吧。」

正當青年轉身想要離開時，男子大步踏前走到他旁邊，將水掣旁的肥皂一手掃落。

「利威爾，肥皂掉了……幫我撿好嗎？」  
利威爾一臉不屑地往腳下的肥皂一瞥：「自己弄丟的東西自己撿。」  
「讓大叔彎腰會否太過份了？」

「在國際上引起軒然大波的大人物還裝什麼糟大叔？不，從某一方面看來的確很糟……」利威爾一臉不爽地皺起一邊眉頭，將腳邊的肥皂踢開：「像撿肥皂這種老掉牙的玩法就算了。」

「說得也是，利威爾喜歡刺激。那麼……」微笑著的埃爾溫一把抓過對方的濕透的前臂，闊大的掌心將整條手臂都完全包住，一用力就將面前的人扯進懷裡。空出來的左手繞到後腰並緊抱著，然後鬆開手臂的右手則抓到結實的臀部上，這大小對埃爾溫的手來說恰到好處：「今晚和我做吧？這可比你自己用手解決刺激得多。」

「嘖……我不是說過了？」在感到對方的臉正貼近來，利威爾想躲開，但在緊貼之下已沒有逃開的空間，那個帶笑的吻已貼到嘴角：「我不提供那種服務。」

「和那個沒有關係，這只是最單純的求歡而已。」

男子雙唇微張，伸出舌尖舔去那嘴角上的水滴，因接觸到空氣而冷卻的水份馬上就重新附上溫度，再將那份熱度傳給對方。

在唇舌的侵略和拖壓下，兩雙嘴唇馬上就變成互相吸啜的狀態，彼此的舌尖就像看不見的口腔中糾纏對峙著。

「唔……」反抗的手抓上那金色的腦袋，扯著頭髮讓他鬆開這個吻。  
「這樣扯著可是很痛的啊。」  
「那乾脆扯禿掉好了。」  
「這可不行。」男子皺眉苦笑，在平靜的神情下，身體同時又作出激烈的舉動。他握住那伸到後腦的手腕，將對方的身體翻過來背向自己。  
「唔！可惡……」一頭撞到瓷磚上的利威爾悶哼一聲，正想要破口大罵時，水掣就打開了，扭開至最大的溫水從頭頂灑下，就算要叫喊也只會被水聲掩蓋過去。  
「也許始終都無法被認可，但爭取是自由的。」  
「嗯…！咳…咳！」一直被猛烈的水力淋著的利威爾根本聽不清身後的人在說什麼。

「我想擁有你的慾望……也是自由的。」

「嗚……！」在利威爾反應過來時，事情已來到覆水難收的狀況，背後那人的身體似乎早已準備好，挺硬的分身就抵在股間正試圖進入，可以清楚感到那比想像中還要粗大。

就這樣進入的話絕對會痛死……然而，在感受到那前端的觸感時，腦內又浮現出埃爾溫高潮時的表情，還有低沈的喘息，這種想像直接令身下傳來一陣燙熱。就因為一刻的鬆懈，下一秒那粗大的前端已開始陷進窄小的穴口。

「放鬆點……利威爾。」

埃爾溫將雙臀再扳開一點，並慢慢陷進去。他知道這並不是未被開發過的身體，但要讓如此粗大的東西插進去，似乎一點也不容易。

「啊…！唔嗯！混蛋……嗯…咳咳！」

在這情況下只是用力喘一口就會把水都吸進去，本來經已紊亂的呼吸在被嗆到的情況下更是完全無法平復，因為左手已被按在腰後，他只能在被水流半掩的視覺中，以另一隻手摸上水掣，並將它關掉。

當蓮蓬頭的水流被關上後，耳邊頓時清靜，只剩下自己的喘氣聲。

利威爾以為得以鬆一口氣，但那已鑽進穴口的分身又突然一下子挺進去。

「啊…啊─！嗯…」這始料未及的痛楚讓他一時忍不住叫聲，在潮濕而密封的室內那怕是喉間吐出的一聲細吟，回音都會格外明顯：「可惡…你該死的……」  
「果然還是很痛嗎……」從後伸來的手托起那張無力低垂的小臉。  
「廢話……你都插進來了……」

「我很想再多享受你漸漸被我誘惑的過程，但恐怕已經沒時間了……我已踏出那一步，攀上這隨時會跌個粉身碎骨的高度。只要想到死亡是如此地貼近，我就感到無法按捺。」

── 我從未有過特定的幻想對象。  
── 只是……在這種時候總是想起同一個人的臉，然後對其他人開始提不起興趣。

「我已作好隨時奔赴地獄的準備，而這刻…說到唯一想任性一回的事，就只有這個了。」

── 沒什麼好迷惘的……人總要弄清楚自己的想法。

「你啊……真是煩死了。利威爾聽起來就如意料中一樣滿帶不悅。  
「抱歉了，利威爾。」  
「我說…好不容易才塞進來了，還在蹭蹭磨磨的真是煩死了！」  
「利威爾……」聽見令人意外的回應，埃爾溫一時愣住。  
「有種就來吧……」忍耐著痛楚的利威爾回望身後的男子，吃力地揚起嘴角：「讓我好好體會下這感覺有多深刻……這樣我才……至死都不會忘記。」  
「利威爾……我明白了，你就好好記著吧。」

男子深深吸了一口氣，雙手抱著青年的腰身，開始擺動下身，從輕微的抽動，一下一下變成猛烈的進攻。因為穴口將他包得太緊，每一下進出都需要好幾倍的狠勁。

「唔！嗯…啊！唔…埃爾溫……」痛極的利威爾吐出近乎低吼的呻吟，他將濕透的黑髮用力一甩，在沈沈低垂過後又猛然昂首：「摀著…我的嘴……」

繼續身下動作的埃爾溫伸手撫上那在哆嗦的下顎，當手心掃至下唇的位置時，就被一口咬上了。但他未有縮開手，也未停下腰部的擺動，就這樣一邊忍著疼痛，一邊狠狠地抽插。聽著對方喉頭傳來壓抑的低吟，同時也感到手掌被咬出血來……

從未有誰來取代我的痛苦，說我不是惡魔，並告訴我，其實我不是壞傢伙。

直到你的存在，你對我的重視，讓我知道……  
原來我並沒那麼壞。


	6. Chapter 6

“Too late. I’m lost in human nature. Leave me be, set me free.”《太遲了，我已遺失人之常性。離開我吧，這樣一來我便自由了。》

十數場針對性的連環襲擊，成功將反抗的意識傳到被關在牆內的人民心裡，看著堂堂大國也被這個渺小的組織打亂陣腳，本來搖擺不定的人也像打了一支強心針，本來安份地受著高壓管治的人們，也開始為自己身為人類的尊嚴而反抗。

然而，如願將沈溺於夢中的人喚醒之後，埃爾溫的組織也成中矢之的。當遺民安置區開始冒出火藥味同時，「自由之翼」也被驅逐般的火焰一直追趕，所到之處都為戰火所籠罩。

── 在你喚醒隨亡國敗滅的尊嚴之前，這片土地也必會捲起另一場腥風血雨。  
── 承蒙操心，我等已作好沐浴血雨的準備。

茁壯的翅膀惹來更盛的火焰，經不起猛力拍翼而掉落的羽毛在雄雄烈火中只覺虛無縹緲，形體被迅速吞噬，不留一點灰燼。一旦起飛就注定再無立足之地，既然早已作好振翅高飛的決意，便再沒餘地回望那不幸地殞落的一切。

「有誰…在嗎？大家……有誰…在？有誰還在……這裡？」

身形嬌小的少女跪在遍地的屍體之間，半長的橘髮上都沾滿血跡，已乾透的鮮血讓髮絲黏作一團，標緻的臉蛋上帶著泥污，雙眼因為驚恐而瞪大，纖細的雙手仍緊握著衝鋒槍。

回應她的就只有強風中的樹婆娑，以及火焰燃燒的乾燥聲響，驀地，碎石被踏破的脆響觸動起她的神經，空洞的眼瞳突然冒起殺意。

她舉起槍，猛然轉身，然後生硬地頓住……

「佩托拉！」  
「…歐魯……」在認出眼前那個表情緊張，臉比平時更皺的青年後，少女才慢慢回過神來。然後又因為一時放鬆而雙腳一軟，再次跪倒在地上。

見狀，青年馬上抓著少女放軟的手，同時扶著從她手心鬆開的槍：「妳在幹什麼？別在這種地方發呆啊！想死嗎？快給我振作起來……」  
「啊，對了……剛才我……使勁地跑……」看來少女是經歷了非常驚險的一瞬，所以到現在才開始醒覺到當下是什麼狀況：「對了……君達…和艾魯多……讓我先跑……」  
「夠了，別再想了。總之……快點站起來，繼續前進。」  
「不對，君達和艾魯多還沒……」  
「佩托拉！」歐魯丟下長槍，雙手抓住那瘦小的肩膀：「夠了！」  
「可是…他們……」

「已經死了。」在巨樹之間傳來一把冷酷而平靜的聲音，身形看來同樣瘦小的黑髮青年跨過屍體堆從容地步近，在他那看不出表情的臉上完全找不著一絲傷感：「妳不需要再回想，只要知道他們二人都已經死了，那就夠了。」

「總隊長……」當青年出現時，二人都像看見救星般的樣子。  
「繼續前進，我們得和埃爾溫會合。不管你們的目的地是哪裡，前進都是必須的。」

面對因痛失同伴受驚的部下，利威爾沒說半句安慰的說話，但二人的神情卻馬上堅定過來。

「明白了。喂，佩托拉……」歐魯替少女拾起衝鋒槍，然後向她伸出手。

表情回復平靜的少女搖搖頭，自己站起來，臉上已絲毫不見方才的脆弱。他從青年手上接回自己的槍，轉身面向自己的上級：「真的非常抱歉，我剛才失態了……」  
「要是能做到面不改容的話……那人性大概已抿滅得差不多了。」  
「咦？」  
「沒事。就跟這個方向往上走，暫時由我來殿後。」

當兩名部下開始努力從滿佈屍體的泥地往上爬時，利威爾亦悄悄回望那不斷湧來濃煙的後方。

── 我不希望我所愛惜的他們，成為如此卑賤的存在……我希望他們的生命能受到尊重。  
── 我必定要將這一切填補回來……用我這雙手……將喪失的一切都爭取回來！

「我會將你們的夢想帶往前方，直到最後……」

即使懷著如此信念，現實卻是殘酷的，在大殺力武器面前，人體的軀體就如玩具一樣。看來那個國家是被迫慌了，才會向他們動真格。現在真的如願讓本已屈服的人類燃起鬥心，但這樣做真的好嗎？熟悉的罪疚感又再暗暗浮現……

── 你這壞傢伙的價值……不都建基於他人的不幸之上嗎？

「真悶熱呢……當強風靜下來時，嗆人的氣味就一直團在四周。」束著短馬尾的女性靠在水泥剝落，露出磚頭的牆上，拭抹著眼鏡上的污跡：「這數小時算是靜下來了，換句話說……米克那邊真的沒有消息。大概已經……」

「你說最後看見他的小隊被包圍了嗎？」另一名小個子的青年交疊雙手，靠在對面的牆上，時間一分一秒過去，騷動過後的平靜意味著一個個噩耗。  
「當時就只剩下他和納納巴了，要殺出重圍大概不太可能吧。」  
「是嗎……」

對利威爾來說，米克是一個奇怪的傢伙，是一個怎樣也想像不到他會死的怪人。作為傭兵的他跟隨過很多老闆，遇過不少戰鬥的奇才。只是……即使有多強，多結實的身體還是會被子彈打穿，多強壯的手腳還是會被炮彈炸斷，鮮血還是會流淌不止，心臟還是停止跳動。

儘管明白自己的生命是如此脆弱，也總會存在豁出一切去挑戰的人……

「該前進了，餘下的人應該不會再回來。我們不能在同一地方停留太久。」面對驚魂未定，為失蹤的同伴憂心忡忡的部下，首領發出冷酷無情的指令。

「等、等一下！首領……請再等一下！我的同隊…他們一定正在趕過來！」

從剛剛就一直瑟縮在角落的年輕男隊員突然激動地彈起來。

首領的語氣全無起伏：「已經等了接近三小時，這是極限了。快整理好行裝，繼續前進。」

「我們…到底要…前進到哪裡才行？在前方…又會什麼等著我們？是另一個地獄嗎？」

不知是誰人先吼出這樣的質問，本來正站起來準備起行的人都頓時僵住。

「到現在還要問這個嗎？」在僵硬靜止的空氣下，黑髮青年從廢屋另一端的破門框緩緩步至，並在首領身旁一、兩米的位置佇足：「在決定參與行動之前不都作好覺悟了？」

即使備受尊重的上司是這麼說，這也不是普通人能夠接受的狀況。

「可是！可是……我已經搞不清……一直所做的事……到底是對是錯了！」

看著部下們也開始因為少年的說話而動搖，首領雙唇微張想要開口，但利威爾搶先一步。

「是對是錯也好，現在不是考慮這個的時候。你能做的就只有繼續往前走，明白了沒？小鬼。」

「為什麼……繼續前進的話只會讓更多人死掉吧？隊長您會將敵人都殺掉，然後對方又會拿更多性命來交換……在安置區的人也是……要不是聽了你們的唆擺去發起暴亂，那些人……至少還能活得好好的……！」

「……小鬼，你的意思是拒絕服從嗎？」

利威爾垂下交疊於胸前的雙手，正前朝對方踏出腳步。但在他正要伸手揪起對方的領口時，束橘色短髮的少女又突然衝上來……

「這是我們自己選擇的路 ，是我們自己決定以這雙手去戰鬥的！」  
「佩托拉……」大概連利威爾也沒想到平時表現溫柔的少女會突然怒吼起來。  
「我們無法靠一己之力前進，好不容易才被帶離原地，得償所願地走上這條路……就因為後悔了就怪責曾經賦予希望的人……不是太過份了嗎？」  
「我…我……」明明個子就比對方高大得多，失控的少年還是被少女所震懾。  
「即使前方真的只有地獄，我都不會後悔！我不會因為這樣……而忘記當初遇上利威爾隊長那種…終於找到光明的心情！請不要把隊長他們說得像個十惡不赦的壞人！」  
「……」

少女激動的吼叫讓眾人再次陷進另一種動搖，就連利威爾本人也一時未能反應過來。這大概首次有人這樣站出來維護他吧？沒想到會是如此纖細的一名少女……

「我們得起行了，不管你們是懷著何等想法，停滯不前就只有死路一條。」最後，還是由埃爾溫親自結束這場爭論，帶頭離開這間只剩破爛外牆的廢屋：「是否要恨我都好，是否要跟我離開都好，都是各位的選擇。但我不會改變自己的選擇。」

利威爾看著埃爾溫頭也不回地走出屋外的背影，數秒後又回望佩托拉和那名少年。

「走吧，既然選擇了羽翼就不要放棄飛翔。」

在離開前他又瞧了少女一眼，後者似乎才剛意識到自己說了驚人的話，已抹乾淨的臉龐亦微微泛紅。直到從後接近的歐魯輕輕撞上她的肩膀……

「聽不見總隊長的話嗎？動作快一點嘛。」  
「我知道了！你別囉唆……」

就像二人互相吐槽同時，外面突然傳來直昇機的旋翼聲，因為用了靜音技術的關係，在聽見時已經迫到很近的距離。當利威爾來到埃爾溫身旁時，眼前已被射燈的強光所掩蓋。

「散開──」

埃爾溫即時喊令，而在他身旁的利威爾也即時將他撲倒。二人雙雙倒在草地上，同時聽見帶著強震的巨響，當視線回復過來時，剛剛他們身處的廢屋已被轟飛了一半。

「……」仍伏在埃爾溫身上的青年回頭，只見那名皺臉的少年滿身是血，對著瓷礫悲痛地大叫著少女的名字。但在反應到事實之前，青年已被男子拉著，一起狂奔到樹林之中。

身後的炮彈聲此起彼落，但此刻利威爾的腦海中只有兩把聲音在重疊……

── 請不要把隊長他們說得像個十惡不赦的壞人！  
── 你這死神！為我們帶來災禍的惡魔！

深夜中的密林，由殺意燃起的戰火……當兩者同時出現於眼前，有一刻還真的弄不清，這到底算是黑暗還是光明。也搞不懂……黑暗與光明之間，到底那一邊才是世界給予的恩惠。

── 我已經搞不清……一直所做的事……到底是對是錯了！

沒錯，這根本就是永遠都無法解答的。就連這樣子的自己到底是否應該存在也無從得知……

即使被冠上多漂亮的理由，也許一切也不過是私願而已……什麼寧死不屈，什麼捨身成仁，說到底……可能都只是為了不再站於天秤較輕的一方。這雙染滿鮮血的手帶來的真的是光明嗎？

要是真的如此……要是真的如此，何故此刻會連光與暗的感覺都分辨不清？甚至已搞不懂這雙手拼命抓住的到底是天國還是地獄。

── 繼續前進的話只會讓更多人死掉吧？

當想到那名少年的說話時，這顆該死的心又產生很多不必要的想法……比如說，要是忠心追隨的那些人們都唾棄自己，離自己而去的話，就不定他們就……

「沒受傷吧？利威爾……看來暫時已甩掉他們了。」埃爾溫的聲音將剛才懦弱的想法一下打斷。

「我沒事……其他的傢伙呢？」利威爾交疊雙臂倚在大樹旁，從其他人眼裡看來，那顯不明顯的表情似乎冷卻依舊，看得出異樣的大概只有唯一一人。

「韓吉去點算人數了，恐怕剩下的也沒有一百人。」真正能表現得無動於衷的大概也是只有唯一一個人：「要是沒因為那少年的事而延誤，待全員都離開廢屋才受襲，恐怕還沒那麼易逃脫。多得那些人的躊躇，剛好代替我們成為追兵的箭靶……」

「……只是他們聽見你這麼說，大概真的會後悔啊。」  
「死人應該什麼都聽不見。」不知何解，男子冷酷的臉上彷彿隱隱泛著苦澀的笑意：「死亡本就是一條既遠且近的界線，走到彼岸去的人，就算再對他說什麼都沒可能傳達過去。」  
「嘖……！」

埃爾溫的說話正正刺痛著內心，痛得令人抓狂。

比對方矮一個頭的利威爾扯過男子的領口，迫他向自己彎下身來，兩張臉幾近相貼，青年帶著怒意的目光近得避無可避。當然，埃爾溫似乎也沒打算躲開。

「你也後悔了嗎？」  
「廢話，要後悔也不會是這種時候。」  
「那麼……」冷澈的藍眸一直凝視著那憤怒目光的深處：「你恨我嗎？」

二人保持著姿勢不動，如像無聲僵持，靜止都接近十數秒。只是沈默著，呼吸著對方吐出來的氣息。

「利威……」男子正想開口呼喚，卻被青年吻住。

這並不是一個溫柔的吻，主動侵略的雙唇用力地吸著，舌尖卻倔強地擋開對方的糾纏，然後門牙狠狠地咬著下唇，咬至彼此都嚐到鮮血的腥甜方肯罷休。

「真夠痛啊，利威爾…這就是你給我的答覆嗎？」  
「不。」黑髮青年轉身背向對方，並舔去唇上的血：「我想留待最後再作決定。」  
「是嗎……」  
「所以，我會繼續跟著你前進直到最後的一刻。」

假如在這刻離你而去，你會墮進深沈的絕望中嗎？還是說，你會從此得到解脫……以及一無所有的自由？這種想法的確很可笑，我們明明就放不下這雙「自由之翼」。

因為我們都恐懼著虛無的自由，同時又眷戀著「自由」帶來的沈重。


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.07 結局篇

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

“Unexpected yet expected, emerged from the dark I come to life.”《難料的終如所料，一切已從讓我蘇醒的黑暗中獲得新生。》

同是只放著一張桌子的小木屋，同樣只有六個人的室內。沈灰色的窗簾遮著窗戶，只靠桌面上那小小的燭光照明，密封的空間中氧氣有點稀薄，但也不算悶熱。

「不知不覺已是深秋了，記得上次見面時正好下著冬季的最後一場雪……時間過得真快啊，埃爾溫。」這次老司令沒戴帽子，露出那光滑得發亮的光頭：「只是相隔了半年左右，你的組織看來已面目全非了……犧牲眾多年輕的生命，連多年來信賴的親信都落入敵人手中被公開處決，這真夠殘酷啊。」

司令抬頭，在游擊隊首領背後的除了名看來像個孩子般的青年外，另一邊的人已換成戴著眼鏡，一時還分不清性別的隊員。從二人臉上並未看見任何艮顯的感情，沒有激昂也沒有動搖，看來他們已決定繼續沿著這條路走下去。

「這對我來說並不是特別殘酷。」首領淡然一笑：「世間本就是如此。」

「老夫總是很欣賞你這一面……」司令稍為傾前上身，以手背托著下顎，打量著金髮男子那全不表露半點憂慮挫敗的表情：「還記得在你的組織還寂寂無名時，也曾提議過讓你成為老夫的部下，畢竟像你這種人才……因為這無可抗力的原因而失去該有的身份，實在太可惜了。後來被你拒絕時，也曾經擔心你是覺得被同情了而自尊受損呢。」

「事實上，我只是覺得依負著更大的翅膀反而更難飛翔而已。我很明白當背負著的是一整個國家時，受到的制肘會有多大。不過，沒想到您竟然考慮起我的感受來了……真是令人受寵若驚。」

埃爾溫的言行一直都很有大人物風範，永遠都不失威嚴的眼神和表情，加上絕對等閒之輩能道出的見解，和只有上層人物才能接通的風趣，要讓他當著無名的戰士還真是天大的浪費。

利威爾一直盯著司令那隨著說話而上下擺動的灰色鬍子，這也是他略有印象的事物……他記得自己也曾在這個老爺子的國家呆過，也曾在新聞上看過他演說的樣子。

那是一個作風相對溫和穩健的國家，也就因為這樣，反而不太好出手干涉別國的事。

「哦……？老夫看起來有這麼溫柔嗎？明明在年輕時都以鐵見稱的，果然……人老了，當年的氣焰都不復存在了。」司令瞇眼笑著，眼角的皺紋顯得更密更明顯了。

「沒這回事，我看司令您還可以再戰一場，現在時機正好。」

有時候埃爾溫對大人物的說話聽起來像奉承，事實上卻是一針見血。

「這都是埃爾溫你開出來的路，讓我們這些綁手綁腳的國家找到理由介入啊。」  
「那麼，司令您明白當初我拒絕好意的理由了嗎？」  
「很早之前就明白了……埃爾溫，我果然沒看錯人，你真是非常高貴的存在。」  
「哪裡……我只是一個什麼也可以犧牲的瘋狂之人。」這是真心話，同時也是客套話。

利威爾的目光從司令的鬍子移到金髮男子的背上……在剩下不足一百人的情況下，組織的行動也變得利落多了，但要是不尋求他國疪護，終有一天還是會被抓到。在那次在山上被直昇機逮到之後，他一直跟著埃爾溫四處奔走逃避追捕，沒半句怨言。

其實他知道，這男人必須要這麼做……要是當初他為了個人的身份與前途而投靠他國，大概也只能成為空有力量而毫無自由的將士，而恐怕那些亡國的遺民還要背負好幾代的屈辱。

「真是一場瘋狂的賭注呢……在這時代中有多少一無所有的可憐人，真正能豁出去的卻很少。看著你們不惜讓自己在後世留下身為恐怖份子的污名，也要堅持到底……就連坐享漁人之利的老夫，心裡也不禁湧起深深的罪惡感。」

「這樣的話也說不上是漁人之利吧？這份罪惡感正正就是代價。」

聞言，老司令抬眼望向面前男子這張微笑的臉，愣了兩秒，又輕輕苦笑：「對老人家還真是不客氣呢……不，不管怎說還是太便宜老夫了。」

「說得也是。」埃爾溫回得不留情面，但下一刻又深深的點了頭：「那麼就請您盡可能……去關照一下那些仍然注視著明天的人們吧，匹克西斯司令。」

直白得無需修飾的利用關係，反成為人世的虛偽中最可信之物。

當深深明白到像自己這種人根本已沒資格得到一絲感性的溫暖，哪怕是多深重的情感也得無情地捨棄掉，那活在世上……唯一能依靠上的關係就只有互相利用了。

── 你要憑什麼來雇我一輩子？  
── 就憑那真正的自由……如何？

回想起來還真諷刺，當初又有誰想到會變成這種連活路也被堵斷的下場？不，不對……那個時候真的有想得如此完美嗎？

十二月初，大地迎來冬日的第一場雪。

零星飄落的雪花還不足以堆出積雪，但整個遼闊的曠野已充斥著壓迫一般的低溫，侵蝕性的低溫伸延至無限遙遠的方向。

邊境之地一片荒涼，日欠失修的道路上，生鏽的路牌所指示的內容已經沒有意義。

如此大國明明還擁有用不著的土地，卻非得佔據其他小國的領土，將眾多的遺民關在狹小的圍牆內，讓他們遭受如牲畜都不如的待遇。如今，無處容身的少數人就身處荒野中央，沒有牢困的高牆，也沒有讓人神經繃緊的視線，這裡什麼都沒有……

此身兀立於無際暗晦的長空下，感受著空靈的大氣這個一無所有的自己。這種感覺與自由是如此相近，彷彿只有一步之隔，卻永遠無法觸及。

沉壓在背上的罪孽不會讓我們踏出這一步。

「利威爾，怎麼看著天空出神了？」  
「在這鳥不生蛋的鬼地方能看得進眼的東西已不多了，難不成要我看著你這大叔嗎？」

只有二人的吉普車停在馬路中心，黑髮青年以庸懶的姿勢坐在助手席上，下滑的身子已幾乎貼不著椅背，雙腿就晾在車頭上，鞋底頂著擋風玻璃。

「看著我也不錯吧？」打開車門登上駕駛席的埃爾溫從胸袋掏出那包皺巴巴的香煙，看著那僅剩的一支煙露出淡淡的苦笑：「搞不好馬上就要看不到了。」

身旁傳來擦動打火機的短促聲響，然後熟悉的煙味就飄到鼻頭之上。

「裝什麼傷感？像你這種罪大惡極的異端能留個全屍已算是萬幸了！」  
「啊啊……那麼你這到處留下血腥的人間兇器應該也無法善終才對呢。」  
「哼。」傭兵嘴角一歪，露出不屑的表情：「嘿…哈哈……」  
「哈哈……哈哈哈……」

從沒在部下面前展露笑容的二人，此刻都在互相的詛咒中毫不造作地笑起來。

「嘖，也太差勁……」利威爾伸手取過剛被對方雙唇放開的煙，很自然地送到嘴裡，狠狠抽下一口：「你是我見過最差勁的雇主，就如要和你抽同一支煙那般差勁。」

「果然對我懷恨在心嗎？」在被對方噴上一口煙同時，埃爾溫也將那僅剩的一支煙接回來。

「少自作多情。」利威爾看似是嫌惡地別開臉，事實上卻透過倒後鏡打量男子的臉：「我還沒有糊塗到要遷怒，說到底那都是我自己選擇的路，就算結局再爛也不會失掉最初的氣勢。」

「原來你還記著那個女孩的說話……」  
「會這樣說的話……那麼你也一樣。」

── 我們無法靠一己之力前進，好不容易才被帶離原地，得償所願地走上這條路。

── 即使前方真的只有地獄，我都不會後悔！  
那個在半年多前不幸死去的少女，她的聲音直到現在仍不時在腦中迴響。

她的一字一句總是刺痛著內心，同時又如救贖一般支撐著他們……

「我們說好不裝感性的，不是嗎？」  
「哦……露出破綻了，你這老狐狸。」

青年將雙臂枕在後腦下，閉上雙眼感受著拂在臉上的寒風。

「你想多了，比起這個……利威爾。」男子邊說邊從外套內袋掏出一疊鈔票，並將它塞進對方的褲頭內：「這是說好了的報酬。」

「嘖……」利威爾對著雇主嗤之以鼻，以二指將那疊鈔票夾出來，嫌棄似地揚了一揚：「給我敵方國家的貨幣，是要我用來擦屁股嗎？」

「這不是很新鮮的體驗嗎？事到如今就算幹什麼也不會感奇怪了。」

「開玩笑。」青年將那疊鈔票以扇狀攤開：「用這個擦的話，感覺大概會比和你做時還糟。」

「有這麼糟嗎？看樣子我們得找個地方做做看，而且雪也下得愈來愈大了。」男子將香煙放回青年嘴內，然後打起車匙，踏上油門繼續開車前進。

乘著撲面的冷風，利威爾舉起拿著鈔票的手，用力一甩同時鬆開五指，然後一張張又髒又舊的紙幣華麗地飄散。在毫快地散盡金錢後，他又順著姿勢伸了一個冷腰。

埃爾溫悄悄打量對方的側面，那是一副難得一見的痛快表情，為了讓這表情再多維持片刻，他甚至捨不得發出一點聲音去干擾那份心情。

「飛得真遠……」身旁的青年翻過身來面向車尾的方向，看著那堆鈔票已飄到肉眼不見的地方去：「自有記憶以來都在為這些臭錢而活，但就算拿到多少錢，都不及現在把所有錢丟掉的感覺來得痛快……看來我也被你的瘋癲傳染了，埃爾溫。」

「那是因為你體內早存在這種逆天而行的特性，所以我才果決地雇用你一輩子啊。」

「那麼，所謂真正的自由……」聞言，利威爾也轉過身來，回復到正常的坐姿。但在面前埃爾溫說話時，又突然頓住：「等一下，停車。」

「怎麼了？」依對方的要求停車後的埃爾溫順著對方的視線望過去，發現不遠處的分叉路上，有另一輛吉普車在停著，背尾位置似乎還有小孩在坐著。

埃爾溫把車開到那邊，發現車上就只有一名老人以及三個孩子，他們一身單簿也沒有任何行李，身上也帶著輕微的擦傷。

「你們……是從哪裡來的？」

對於埃爾溫的提問，老人和孩子們都露出滿懷戒心的樣子。坐在車尾上的是一名看來驚魂未定的男孩和一名眼神銳利的女孩。男孩渾身抖顫，咬牙切齒，像完全沒注意到二人的存在，而在他身旁的長髮女孩牢牢地瞪著。

而在老人旁邊還站著一名金髮男孩，他的眼神看來相對冷靜，似在靜觀其變。

「不用害怕，我們不是那個國家的人，不會傷害你們的。」事實上，埃爾溫大概也猜到是什麼狀況，在這幾個月來也不時會遇見從牆的那邊逃出來的人們。

他們為了自由而鼓起勇氣掙扎，最後終於得到解放，但在冷靜過後，當初激昂的情緒往往會轉化成後悔和彷徨。即使自由之翼的一眾對他們伸出緩手，反被責備也是常見的情況，當失措的人們將傷亡的責任全怪到他們頭上時，受不起罪疚的人們往往就會躊躇起來。

仍然留下的成員已所餘無幾，就像宣告著他們的使命將以此作結一樣。

「……」金髮男孩眨眨眼，目不轉睛地盯著埃爾溫，良久他才指向遠處在冒煙的地方。

「是嗎……就你們幾人逃到這麼遠的地方，真是了不起。」男子輕皺眉頭，摸了摸面前那顆金色的小腦袋，又抬頭望向老人：「要讓老人家您帶著小孩這樣逃難，就算我現在說什麼都不足以表達我的歉意，即使您要怪責我們也好……請相信，這些孩子還有未來。」

「兩位……是『自由之翼』的大人吧？您們…沒有錯，要不是我年老無力，我也……」

「是那些混蛋的錯…那些奪取我們土地，毀掉我們家園的混蛋！連媽媽也被他們害死了……都是他們的錯……該道歉的是他們……不，不對！就算道歉也沒有用……」  
「艾倫……！」

在車尾那邊傳來男孩帶著哽咽的低語，聽來帶著濃濃的恨意。

「那邊是什麼情況？」埃爾溫向相對冷靜的老人和金髮男孩問道。

「仍是亂一團……這可是拼死的反抗啊，對無力的老弱婦孺來說還是太艱難了……」

「但我們不想從此失去自由的風景…不想…一輩子呆在那種地方……」看來瘦小軟弱的金髮男孩即使像快要哭出來的樣子，眼神也是倔強而堅定的：「我知道這會為他人帶來痛苦……只是…只是……我們僅僅是想到外面而已！」

「我明白了，你很勇敢……勇敢而率直地面對自己作為人類的本心，這就是自由的根本。」

所謂真正的自由……到底是什麼？

看著男孩這樣同時表露著堅強和脆弱的表情，利威爾不禁暗自思索起來。雇用自己的組織已經名存實亡，這世上還有什麼東西能束縛自己？為什麼直到現在還要跟著這個男人？

彷彿感到現在還未算是結局。

在無際的天空下迎風奔馳的自己，尚未感受到那真正的自由。

事實上，當那個男人以「自由」之名讓自己追隨他時，心裡對那最終的自由還未存在任何概念。也許如那少女所說，答應交易的自己其實也是個終於得以離開原地的弱者。

為了遵循世間那所謂的「法則」而選擇抹殺他人的活法，即使成為令人聞風喪膽的「強者」，卻和那些苟活於牆內的人們沒兩樣，只要對本心視而不見，就能「生存」下去。

「消滅他們…將他驅逐出去！我們…並不是他們的牲畜……」  
「艾倫，你先不要亂動……」  
「我要像『自由之翼』那樣，給那些混蛋一記重撃！狠狠地撃潰他們！」

車尾的男孩開始低吼起來，聽見這番激憤說話後，利威爾像被牽動似地跳上車尾。那名被稱為艾倫的男孩看見這個眼神兇狠的青年後，都禁不住渾身一顫。而在他身旁的女孩則朝男承貼得更緊，而她眼裡也充斥著小孩不該有的殺氣。

「哦……原來如此。」這兩名孩子，都帶著殺人者的眼神。  
「你…想怎樣？」女孩死死地瞪著利威爾。

「小鬼，你真的想把他們撃潰嗎？但願這不是你一時以氣用事吐出來的漂亮話。」站著的利威爾俯視著男孩，只見已冷得手腳發止，哆嗦不斷的男孩將牙齒咬得咯咯作響，鼻頭哼出像野獸般的低吼，然後在真正吼出聲內同時也撲向面前的人。

「我要戰鬥！現在！馬上就要……把他們全部殺光！那些骯髒的傢伙…醜陋、骯髒的…！」

「骯髒…是嗎？」在激動的孩子面前，如往常般平靜的利威爾以只有自己能聽見的聲音輕輕低吟，然後將扯著外衣的男孩甩開。

女孩見狀也像被觸動某條神經似地發難，撲向青年正想揮拳：「你…！別對艾倫亂來！」

「嘖。」青年握住向自己揮來的小手臂，拳頭的迫力對一個小女孩來說可算是超乎想像：「力氣是挺大的……我看妳應該阻止這小鬼亂來才是。」

說罷，利威爾又把她甩到男孩那邊。

「利威爾，別對小孩動粗。我們把車上的毛毯和備用輪軚都送給他們吧。」

「哦……」青年草草回應了男子，在跳下車前又往男孩一瞥：「現在的你，極其量也只能瑟縮著發抖，即使讓你回去也只有死路一條。所以，現在你應該好好感受一下，看看自己有多軟弱無力……一秒也不准移開目光，好好的將這副不堪的模樣記在心裡。」

在為他們換上新的輪軚後，埃爾溫指示他們往韓吉的所在地進發，僅存的隊員們有一半以上也跟隨著韓吉，並與匹克西斯司令協調著接收遺民的工作。

再次回到吉普車上的二人都像若有所思，不約而同的沈默下來。

良久，埃爾溫才先開口說話……

「明明對部下如此溫柔，那為何要對小孩如此嚴苛？」

「我本來就是個流氓，因為很能打，後來才當起傭兵來。」利威爾交疊雙手，頭往後仰，枕在椅背上，看著天上被強風推動的污雲：「我認為人只有將自己的軟弱看通看透，才能理解真正的強勁然後找到真正該走的路。依賴虛假的力量就只會淪為骯髒的東西……」

所以剛剛甩開那個小鬼，都只是因為不想讓他沾上自己的污穢。

「那麼……你自己呢？找到了嗎？那個你想留待最後才判斷的答案。」

二人再度陷進沈默。

明明在多危急的狀況也可以神色自若地互相吐槽的他們，此刻竟然語塞起來。

「利威爾。」男子清楚鄭重地呼喚著對方的名字。

「……」青年將仰起的臉垂下來，直視著擋風玻璃後的風景，像已預到會有什麼宣告。

「雖說要雇用你一輩子，但看來……我也沒理由再留住你了。」

聞言，青年冷笑一聲：「是要解雇我的意思嗎？」

「畢竟我已沒有能付給你的薪水了，但這不代表我對你的表現有何不滿。」不知何解，埃爾溫的語氣聽起來就像安慰小孩那樣，卻讓人分不清他在安慰的到底是誰人。是將要被解雇的傭兵還是他自己，實在不得而知：「以利威爾的能力一定能找到好老闆的。」

「不用你說我也知道。只是……」利威爾刻意亮出輕蔑的目光瞄向身旁的男子：「當初滿懷自信的說要給我真正的自由，現在以這種方式作結未免太難看了吧？」

事實上，他無法接受。只是理智讓他無法表達心中的糾結……

「你早已離開原地，沒可能找不著真正的自由吧？」

「……」這回，連那總是欠缺感情的小臉也像動搖似地愣住。

「不管你對我的理念認同有多少，我也認為你應該要飛得更高更遠才對。」

「搞什麼？弄得像分手那樣怪噁心的……」利威爾露出嫌惡一般的恥笑表情，咧起一邊嘴角：「反正總會有這一天，又不是真的要和你過下輩子。」

即使沒說出來，多少還是能夠理解這個決定。

至少在一小時前彼此也曾有過放縱到底的想法，儘管這僅是在腦海一閃而過的任性。

那些孩子還有未來，但有些東西、有些人就注定要消失在過去。

那傢伙也覺悟到一直追求光明的自己，其實並無資格得到光明，不管為同胞捍衛尊嚴的情操有多高尚，在雨過天清之後，從陽光反映出來的身姿仍舊骯髒。這是讓彼此都輕鬆的決擇，但直到分別時，利威爾還是搞不懂心裡真正的願望。

與以往不同，這一次與埃爾溫中止關係時是充滿忐忑……但也未有任何感性的表現。

直到好一段時間後才慢慢明白，其實最不得安寧的自由，就是再也無法對誰忠誠的感覺。回復自由後他是一如既往，以金錢作為戰鬥的理由，能扯上的關係就只有冰冷的交易。生命中依舊與無數過客擦身而過，即使在身死關頭和誰並肩作戰過，此身依舊獨行。

諷刺地……要是有這種感覺，也就說明這顆心也曾經脫離孤獨。

「這算是死性不改吧？」

為了避開風頭他不得不遠離故地，在遠走他國期間也曾嘗試如埃爾溫所說，去尋找真正的自由。然而，身體卻像忘不了一起經歷的烈痛那樣，總是被血腥和戰火所吸引。

「如果你是為了陷進地獄將之摧毀才化身成惡魔，那麼我大概就是為了破壞而誕生的怪物。我一直都是那種東西，除了那段日子……」

某天結束工作過後，他看著鏡中那滿身鮮血的自己，自言自語起來。

五年後，利威爾再次經過那片荒野，回到他曾經活躍過的戰場上。

這地方並是不安定，當年從牆內逃出來的人有一部分被鄰國收留了，而也有一部分人選擇以仇恨之名過活，以他們的方式展開自由之翼。而這次他回來就是因為聽說潛逃多時的前自由之翼首領──埃爾溫.史密斯的消息。

當然，隨風趕至的還有眾多缺錢的狩獵者，他們全都沖著賞金而來。

「喂喂，小妞……你有聽說過嗎？以前在埃爾溫.史密斯身邊還有幾名很厲害的手下，其中一人還是傳說中最強傭兵，不過……那傢伙最近都好像銷聲匿跡了，說不定已找到好財路了。」坐在同一輛吉普車上是一名同行的大叔，他正向對面那名以兜帽遮蓋半張臉，露出黑色長髮的「女孩」搭訕：「這樣正好少了一個難纏的對手呢……不管是作為同行還是敵人而言。」

「是啊。」「女孩」將聲音放得很輕，但聽得出是一把很低沈的聲音。  
「我說啊……小妞，不如我們合作吧？如此巨額的賞金就算平分也很豐厚啊！」

這個糟大叔的語氣沒有一字一句不令人感到他的性急和猥瑣，「女孩」揚起嘴角，露出邪氣的笑容：「那得讓我先見識下叔叔的厲害才行。」

在粉碎霸者的牢籠後，埃爾溫在世上就只剩下犯罪者的污名。

就連曾因埃爾溫而被解放的人們都為了賞金而恩將仇報……某程度上利威爾很了解那些人見錢開眼的心情，作為一個殺人者，勢利與道義只能任擇其一，要是滲進不必要的人性，就只會讓自己舉步艱難。

他認為自己沒有資格指責那些人。然而，他也知道自己已經再也當不了那種人……只要想起那個將一切都捨棄掉的男人，心裡就會傳來到沈重讓人窒息的痛感。

是啊，埃爾溫.史密斯。  
因為你這混蛋，我現在連人渣都當不成了……

\---

「這就是我曾經的家園嗎？真是認不出來……還是說，只是我一廂情願地認為它應該長得和我想像一樣？」

最大的舊遺民安置區正陷進一片動亂，四處都燃著火頭，在乾燥悶熱的天氣下，火焰漫延得更快。那燃燒和爆炸的聲響，那悽厲的慘叫，那孩子們的嚎哭，對他而言就像是嚴厲的責備。

「沒關係，憎恨我也沒關係。」高大的金髮男子在面目全非的市街中央獨自前行，在被破壞得慘不忍睹的道路上，一身乾淨的他顯得完全格格不入。即使沒有說話的對象，也沒有誰能聽見他說話，他仍舊對著污濁的空氣自言自語：「但我不會後悔，也不能後悔。」

留在此地的都是當初選擇不去反抗的人們，但那些長大後的孩子因為有了自己的思想，加上被新的自由之翼所煽動，相似的歷史又再度重演。

這時，不遠處傳來一陣孩童的哭聲吸引了埃爾溫的注意。他朝聲音的方向望過去，只見一名穿著印有自由之翼徽章的外套的青年正要抱起那名瑟縮在牆角的小男孩。

「不用怕，哥哥現在就帶你離開這個可怕的地方……」  
「好痛……嗚…腳…好痛……走不了……哪裡都…去不了……」  
「振作起來，沒問題的……看，哥哥擁有自由之翼，要到哪裡都不是問題！」  
「自由…之翼？是讓大家死去的怪物嗎？」  
「……」青年似被孩童毫無修飾的言語所刺痛，明顯頓了一頓。但下一秒他又將男孩緊緊抱住：「不對，不是怪物。那是……我們所有人都應該擁有的翅膀。」

就像男孩終於止住哭聲時，二人的頭頂傳來不尋常的斷裂聲，一塊燃燒著的巨大木板正從他們的正上方墮下。青年以自己的身體擋著男孩，並緊閉雙眼，然後又聽見一聲撞擊的聲響，本要墮下的木板彈飛到七、八米外。

青年聞聲抬頭，在看見面前那名金髮男子後，瞪大雙眼的他一時無法反應過來。

在沈默數秒後，他又突然臉色一變，抬起手指著男子後方：「首領，後面……」

「！」埃爾溫感到背後湧來一陣強烈的殺氣，但在他轉身之前，暖熱的鮮血已濺到他的後頸上。兩名看來不是正規軍人的男子浴血倒地，站著的就只有那個嬌小的身影。

殺死那兩名不速之客的人雙手各拿著一把軍刀，因為以兜帽蓋著頭部的關係，完全看不到臉部，只有黏上血漿的黑色長髮在隨風飄動……看樣子，在這次前他還殺了不少人。

正當埃爾溫想要和他對話時，他便輕盈地踏上平房一樓的小簷篷，抓著露台的鐵欄杆，轉眼就往高處逃去，就像一隻貓那樣。

不知何來的強烈欲望驅使著埃爾溫追上去，儘管不如對方敏捷，手腳修長要攀上屋頂也毫無難度。二人在燃燒著的房屋頂上追逐，四處冒出的濃煙似乎完全不成阻礙，密集的槍聲也無法讓他們卻步。

忘我地狂奔的腳步在破爛的屋頂上亦如履平地，就如長著翅膀一樣。心裡有種久違了的興奮，早已塵封的盼望一下子覺醒過來，燃起靈魂的熱度。

── 反正總會有這一天，又不是真的要和你過下輩子。

── 利威爾，你能這麼說就真是太好了…不然……  
恐怕我會忍不住，要把你一起拉到地獄去。

「唔！！」

這時，在埃爾溫專注的視線被三名男子闖入，距離近得馬上就要撞上。

當他們都擺出要開打的駕勢時，對面樓頂又有另一人以步槍向這邊掃射……四個人都為了閃躲而滾在地上，然後一下鮮明清晰的槍聲讓那個人停下來。四人以最快速度站起來，同時驚覺他們之間多了一個人。

那個突然出現的細小身影一轉眼就又彷似消失眼前，在半秒後再次現身時，有其中兩名男子已噴血倒地。

「臭婊子！」剩下的一人扯著「女孩」的長髮，連帶她的兜帽也被翻下來。但那相形纖細的身體未有因此而倒下，那束長髮被整個扯下來後，二人眼前出現一張滿帶殺意的臉。這名身手敏捷的神秘殺手其實束著一頭黑亮的短髮，似乎並不是女性。

男子盯著這雙兇狠的三白眼，馬上就認出來者何人：「怎麼會……你是…利威爾？」  
「啊啊……沒想到我還這麼有名。」  
「你…你是……要來和我們爭賞金嗎？」  
「賞金？」黑髮青年輕蔑的揚一揚眉，一翻手換過了手槍，就朝對方眉心轟上一槍。然後對著那倒地的屍體補上一句：「我只是不爽買我的男人被路人甲拿去賣而已。」

在對屍體說話同時，利威爾也感受到背後的視線。

「我就在想……為何停留了這麼久，都沒出現半個趕領賞金的獵人……明明我是懸賞第一位的罪犯啊。」久別重逢，埃爾溫未有半句感人的話語：「你最近缺錢了嗎？利威爾。」

「最近市道不好，同行的質素愈來愈差，老闆的臉色都像屎一樣臭。」利威爾一臉不爽的回頭，終於再次看清楚這名男子的臉：「沒想到你這老男人倒變得愈來愈值錢了……」

金髮男子苦笑著聳聳背：「被你這樣搗亂，恐怕我的身價又要升值了吧？」  
「……為何要回來？埃爾溫。」  
「你又如何？利威爾……為何要回來？」  
青年本來已愁著的眉頭皺得更深：「別晃圈子，你先答。」  
「你還是沒變呢。」男子像拿對方沒輒似地無聲輕笑：「這個世界也是……這顆心無法自由的話，到哪裡都是一樣。不過，剛剛又感到……真的有什麼在慢慢改變……」  
「是嗎？」在看到對方釋然似的態度，利威爾的表情也緩和了一點。

這時，不遠處傳來直昇機的聲響。

二人二話不說就一起朝同一方向逃跑，但就算二人有多敏捷，也沒可能比直昇機快，強力的氣流已令步伐不受控的歪斜，同時也進入了敵方的射程範圍。

昇機上那名士兵向著二人掃射，在槍林彈雨下，利威爾成功跳到對面的天台。但在半空中的埃爾溫因肩臂中槍而亂了姿勢，跳躍的距離因而縮短，僅能以左手抓著天台邊緣，腳下懸空。

「埃爾溫！」  
「快走！利威爾！」

即使埃爾溫這樣喊道，利威爾仍然雙手拔出手槍，朝直昇機上的人發射。此舉成功讓敵方的焦點轉移，但要用手槍攻擊飛行中的目標還是大有難度，而且太接近埃爾溫的話恐怕會波及到他。

於是利威爾決定跳回剛剛那棟樓房的屋頂去。

「利威爾！別亂來！」

那步槍的子槍跟著那跳躍的身影掃射，然後在他著地時，那一下停頓讓好幾發子彈穿過身體。濺血的身軀重重地撞到天台的地上，滾了一圈後順勢爬起來，然後朝直昇機的機艙丟出了手榴彈。一秒之後，直昇機便發生強烈爆炸，並墜毀在樓房間的街道上……

四周的火光因此而更加旺盛，像在對與天上那片赤色的火燒雲叫囂。

像要強調自己的存在，不甘於成為弱小的一方。失重的靈魂在盲目追逐那名為「強者」的影子，遺忘了早已展開的羽翼，也不堪注視那名為「虛無」的自由。

當腳下的地獄漸漸浮上，我們就只懂死命往高處狂奔……忘卻喘息，忘卻心跳，忘卻作為人的界限，最後在自以為是終點的地方佇足回首，腳下依舊是地獄的枯土。

「利威爾…利威爾！聽見嗎？振作點……」  
「埃…爾溫……」

再次張開眼時，利威爾感到臉側已貼在埃爾溫胸前，那粗壯的手臂將整個人都包圍著。渾身已經濕潤，衣服沈重地黏在皮膚上，已分不清是哪裡在痛。暖熱的鮮血彷彿就要滲透每寸肌膚，同時又有一陣寒意從體內深處滲出。

「你能撐得下去吧？要保持意識。」男子的語氣聽來很冷靜，但抱著對方的左臂已開始抖顫。

「…遜斃了……我竟然…中了這麼多槍……真是…一大污點…嗚…咳…！咳……」本來連吐出一個字也夠艱難，在鮮血湧上喉嚨後，更是連呼吸也感困難。

「利威爾…！」那明顯顫動的五指將細小的肩膀捉得更緊：「利威爾……要是真的為了我而死掉……你大概也無法瞑目吧？所以，要支持住……」

「這樣一來…就真的…被你雇一輩子了…嘿……算你嬴了……滿意了吧？」  
「你不是這種……會輕易屈服的人。」

「哼…你也…不是那種…容易傷感的傢伙。」利威爾吃力地撐開眼皮，將焦點集中在男人繃緊的表情上：「再者……除了你以外……我不會…再對誰屈服……就算是閻王也…不例外……」

垂死掙扎的我們在焦灼的荒野上躊躇，沒發現翅膀在燃燒。因烈痛而咆哮的嗓音就如咒語，召喚著活在體內的惡魔，並在被吞噬前一刻發出微弱的低吟……

現在身處之地就如荒島，被火海重重包圍，灼熱難當。

在令人焦躁的高溫之下，懷中之人的體溫顯得異常模糊，明明早已捨棄一切，但面對眼下如末日般的風景時，才發現此刻心底竟然尚存渴望抱擁之物。

還不想就這樣被浮面的地獄所淹沒，還想再一次掙扎。

「利威爾……不准死，這是命令。」埃爾溫的表情仍舊繃緊，雙眼冒出銳利的寒光，習慣以無情一面示人的男人，彷彿還未來得及將真實的感情好好表現出來。

「你真是…他媽的帥…帥得讓人想…痛毆一頓…」

說到這裡，利威爾的目光又一陣失焦，這時他才留意到天上如火燒一般的雲層已染上一層淡紫，展露出與夕紅截然不同的輕柔。

那漸變的色調看起來，就如天國在徐徐降下。

「喂……埃爾溫……一起……飛翔吧……」  
「利威爾？」

這就是答案，這就是最後決定選擇的……自由。  
就在這雙翅膀被業火燒燬之前，一起飛翔。

只要還有一根還未化為灰燼的羽毛……

男子緊抱著懷內雙眼緊閉的人，仰望著那像要馬上沈下來的天空。

「我明白了，利威爾。我們就……一起飛翔吧。」

（本篇完）


	8. Chapter 8

番外篇

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

「一起飛翔嗎？要是還能被允許的話……不，就算不被允許都沒關係了。」

明明全身都被鮮血濕透，卻只感到愈來愈冷，再多的力氣都無法使出來，身體就像不再屬於自己一般，連痛覺都變得曖昧模糊……在無法握緊的手心中，一切都輕得像空氣，一反往常的沈重，此刻全身都只剩讓人彷徨的輕。

一切觸感像馬上要被捲進黑暗，變成無法阻止的消逝……說不定這就是最終的自由，但唯有被這雙手緊抱著的感覺，卻是怎樣都無法捨棄，很害怕，害怕在閉上眼睛後，便再也感覺不到他的溫暖和力度……

事到如今，這顆心仍懂得恐懼嗎？

原來像這樣的自己還是擁有害怕失卻之物……他的體溫，他的呼吸，他的聲音都漸漸遠去，取而代之是記憶如走馬燈般在腦內重播。

\---

慢慢滲進來的，是凌亂而吵雜的聲音，強勁的音樂再加上數不清為數多少的人語聲，夾雜著厚重的杯子相踫的聲響……然後某人清晰的一句話讓整個場景驟變鮮明。

『聽說你最近都在幹散活？這個大概會對你有用。』臉上帶著火燒痕跡的中年男子將放在桌面的小紙條移到旁邊那人的面前。

『這是什麼？』在他身旁坐著一名身形細小的黑髮青年，他雙手插袋，一臉冷漠的朝那張紙條一瞥，上面寫著一個人名和地址。

『反正就是好東西，這個老闆一向不會吝嗇。』  
『喔……』聞言，青年才一副不情不願地接過紙條，看來毫無幹勁。

酒吧內粗言穢語四起，拍台聲此起彼落，吵鬧得令人頭痛。光顧的客人多是幹粗活的大叔，或是各種品流複雜的人物，顯然是個低下階層聚集的場所。如男人所說，青年正在找『工作』。

和埃爾溫之間的交易平靜地結束了，並沒有什麼難捨難離……當然，要是真有這種感覺才是最可怕。

本能讓利威爾選擇這條理所當然的活路。

儘管是無法喜歡上這樣子的世界，心內卻從不存在急著去死的欲望。直到有天……他發現穿梭於生線上的自己，其實正欠缺某種打破現狀的勇氣，和很多人一樣，這樣的自己只是個膽小鬼。在發現到這個事實時，利威爾已經安然逃逸到遠方的國度。

『這個人和我交情不錯，讓我介紹幾個有質素的人過去。』

『名字很眼熟…那傢伙是要招上戰場的士兵吧？』

『比起在城內幹雜活，這差事賺錢速度可是快十倍啊，對早有經驗的你來說絕對不成問題吧？』男子的左眼已因火傷而失明，而盯著對方右眼的眼神卻依然銳利。

青年一臉無奈地喝光剩下的半杯啤酒：『經驗？是哪個大嘴巴的豬玀在胡說……』

『一眼就看出來吧？好歹我們也曾是同行。』  
『嘖……』

利威爾對傭兵的工作沒有感抗拒，卻不知道為何在離開埃爾溫後，卻一直刻意選擇傭兵以外的工作。沒有正式身份的他也無法幹什麼乾淨事，但不知不覺已有一年沒回到戰場上。像自己這樣流浪著幹活的人多的是，在任何一個國家都會遇到際遇相似的人。

但這傢伙說得對，只要是沐浴過戰火的人都能將同類清楚分辨出來。

這次的雇主屬於某個反對派組織，敵方並沒有壓倒性的軍力，總括來說是隨時都能看見曙光的狀況。首領看來是個穩重的傢伙，為人權而戰的他感覺比埃爾溫有人情味得多，算是個相對人性化的武裝組織。

『你就是我那老朋友介紹的傢伙嗎？名字是…呃……』  
『史密斯。』與組織首領握手的黑髮青年說出假名，當初使用這個名字時也沒有特別意思，只是剛好想到那傢伙了……畢竟這也不是罕見的人名。  
『哦……史密斯？』那個半張臉都被鬍渣覆蓋的男子露出詫異的表情。  
『有什麼問題嗎？』  
『不，只是覺得有點巧合。早前我也遇過一名叫史密斯的外國人……』

聞言，青年那倒三角的眼眸出現了微細的異動：『這名字還真是大眾化。』  
『的確，但像他那種獨特的人可不常見。』  
『那傢伙很強嗎？』利威爾並不是一個愛管閒事的人，但當聽說那是個名為史密斯的特別的人時，他卻禁不住想要了解，像被某種直覺驅使一樣。

『以戰鬥能力來說是很厲害……』首領手抵下顎，似是若有所思：『嗯……但真正讓我印象深刻的，其實是他的見解。他的說話讓我思考了很多，比如說我將要犧牲掉什麼，以及我自以為正義的行動是否真的能帶來一個好結果……以及，我是否真的代表正義。』

『……』

面對沈默的反應，男子又苦笑起來：『對新伙伴說這些似乎不太好呢……但作為傭兵的你們往往更懂得為自己生命著想。反倒是，我這種躊躇還真對不起一直追隨著我的戰友。』

這個男人太人性化了。  
又或者，真正做到果決無情的人其實少之又少。

『這種心情不管是哪個站於高位的傢伙都曾經有過吧？就是無法輕易說出來……因為，走在前方的人往往都是孤獨的。』青年雙手插袋逕自轉身，面前是同組織的成員們合力整理裝備的樣子。

那注視著同伴的眼神，自然流露的笑容，也就是羈絆。不知何解，每當從他人身上看到這種溫暖，心裡總是不期然隱隱作痛。

『那麼你也一樣啊…你看起來也是無比的孤獨。』  
『哼。』利威爾像自嘲似地嗤之以鼻：『但我所走的是如溝渠一般的道路。』

重投傭兵工作後並沒有什麼特別的感受，一樣的火藥味，一樣的死亡。明明所有人類都是與別不同的個體，但在被炮彈轟開的軀體看起來卻如在屠房的牲畜和肉塊一般，無從辨認。

所謂人類的尊嚴到底是什麼？

是擁有一個名字？是被國家支撐起身份？是萬人的敬重？還是隨心所欲的自由？埃爾溫……你是否也從這些傢伙身上看到自己曾經的影子？

當像個旁觀者般看著為某種信念而賭上性命的人們時，是否也在思索著同樣的問題？為什麼？不管在哪個地方遇上怎樣的傢伙，最後都還是會嘗試代入你的思想？

某夜在臨時的集結地渡宿，過度的安靜讓微細的聲響都明目張膽的跑進耳內。

利威爾能聽見男女士兵在睡袋中的異動，令人想入非非的布料磨擦聲，還有不經意地從唇齒間漏出的喘息……即使當事人是如何極力掩飾，對於在半夜清醒的人而言，一切仍是無所遁形。

『嘖……』

與男女只有一簾之隔的利威爾捲縮在睡袋裡，胸前感到一陣難耐的苦悶。

事實上，和埃爾溫之間的肉體關係並不只有浴室那次，至於後來是如何展開的，其實也沒有特別深刻難忘。就因為睡得太近，一個眼神接觸，隨意的肢體動作，很自然就幹起來了。

聽著那對男女的情事，利威爾不自覺地回想起久遠之前的某次纏綿──

＂見鬼……差勁死了……＂

已忘了在誰人床上，只記得是令人討厭的體位，彼此的表情都無處掩藏。那垂在金髮末端的汗水因搖晃而掉落，帶著咸味的水珠滴在唇上，但那猛烈的衝擊已讓他無暇思考是否噁心的問題了。

＂別露出一臉嫌惡的表情吧，這次好歹也是你引誘我的，利威爾……＂

＂嗯…唔……＂儘管早有經驗，當那粗大的東西撐開穴口並一下子深陷進去時，還是難以保持從容：＂白痴……誰引誘你了……＂

＂先對我使眼色的不就是你嗎？＂金髮男子的目光一直停留在對方極力忍耐的眼神上。

＂騷貨…！＂咬緊的牙關就像反抗似地吐出難聽的說話：＂看一眼就硬了嗎……你這……淫蕩的老狐狸……＂

＂有趣。＂男子輕輕一笑，更用力地挺進。  
＂嗚…！啊……可惡……＂

＂也許你想把我激怒，但不知何解……從你口中聽到各種新鮮的形容詞時，反而會感到異常亢奮。＂男子抓起對方那半掩著臉的手，腰身繼續用力擺動，看著那寧死不屈的雙眼滲出淚水，並狠盯著自己時，體內的獸性就像回應什麼似地湧出。

直到最後分別之前，二人的交歡總是滲著刺激的火藥味。沒有甜言蜜語，只有尖酸刻薄的語言攻擊，就像是某種獨有的情趣。

『史密斯…史密斯！』

高大的金髮男子立於以巨大瓦礫堆成的小山丘上，各握著自動步槍的雙放鬆垂下，很明顯四周已沒有一絲殺氣彌漫，留下的只有倒在他腳邊的殘軀。後方傳來同伴的呼喚，對方是一名十來歲的少年，對於男子的殺傷力似乎有點驚訝。

『你還真狠啊……史密斯……』  
『既然是拔槍相向的對象，就不該存有惻隱。』

對著少年微笑的男子看來就是一個完美可靠的前輩，大概他是個在任何場合都能表現出過人風範的存在，擁有著與生俱來的魅力。

然而，這殘酷的世界並不會為了等孩子變成熟停下來，並不會仁慈得在他們做好覺悟前停止晾奪。男子投在少年兵們的目光驟眼看似柔和，卻暗藏著麻木的冰冷。有些成長的代價，往往是要沈重到一生都無法磨滅。

『喂，史密斯……』不太懂禮貌的少年似乎完全未被對方的話語影響：『再告訴我多點戰場上的事吧！比如說最難纏的對手……還有還有，那個強得不像話的傭兵！』

『這可不是什麼精彩的英雄故事，你還是別期望太高比較好呢。』

那只是一個關於垂死掙扎的故事，一群各自懷著信念的人們，無懼地前進……最後理所當然地步上死路的故事。最後迎來的是一個平靜而令人失望的結局，沒什麼驚喜可言，所有人都像早已料到一樣，以木然的表情去面對。

利威爾也是……  
最終都仍是掛著那副平靜得近乎麻木的表情。

有時候埃爾溫會想像，在利威爾遇上自己之前，是否曾經也像這個孩子那般天真？在長時間的逃亡中，他遇到各種生在水深火熱的人們，在他們心中各存在不同的信念和正義，而面對一視同仁的殘酷，他們的反抗方式也各有不同。而到最後，那一雙雙瞳仁都會失去靈魂應有的色彩嗎？就像自己那般……

背負一身罪孽的自己不過像漂遊於大地上的幽靈，一無所有。世界的遼闊、空盪……帶來的除了自由，還有迷途一般的孤獨感。在槍林彈雨之下，總有一瞬間以為某個瘦小而強大的人就在身旁並肩作戰，直到殺意迫至後背，身體才反射性的回頭給予對方致命一撃。

在這種時候才會深深意識到……現在自己是真正的孤獨一人。

＂我一直都認為自己站在正義的一方。不，應該說……我總是一廂情願地相信自己就是正義，然後相信自己正帶領著同伴邁向正道。直到你讓我懷疑自己，我開始搞不懂過往的決定是否明智……當我想要重新求證時，卻突然感到……自己其實是孤獨的。＂

埃爾溫記得在不久之前曾遇過一名反對派勢力的領袖，那個人說過這樣的話。

『有些答案，有些道路，往往是要獨身一人才能找到。』

利威爾……你找到了嗎？

儘管沒有刻意調查對方的動向，埃爾溫知道對方必也在自己看不見的地方獨自前進著。他們在那條看不見盡頭公路上分別，利威爾眼裡並沒有任何不捨，也沒有什麼解脫似的喜悅。就像要證實什麼，臉上是像懷著某種心事的表情，並默然轉身離去。

其實彼此都心知肚明……

要是所尋覓的答案相同無異，道路終有一天也能再次交會。

\---

『唷嗨！利威爾！我們來乾杯吧！』在吧桌的一角，韓吉舉著一杯特大號的啤酒，雙龐已因為酒精而泛紅，加上那頭滿是油光還草草地束起的頭髮，看起來比以前更不修邊幅。

『有什麼好乾的？又沒有特別事要慶祝。』  
『就慶祝與好友久別重逢吧？我們都快有五年沒見面了……』  
『誰是你的朋友啊？』話雖如此，利威爾還是老實地與對方碰杯。

大概因為地球是圓的，利威爾又回到匹克西斯所在的國家。

他聽說韓吉現在長居於地下室，以非正式身份為那個老爺子作科學研究。原作為游擊隊骨幹成員的他，本身就很有學識，但作為自由之翼的一員，他在國際社會上算是一名罪犯，即使有多大的才能也注定只能在暗影下活躍。

『現在日子過得蠻愉快的……每天都不分晝夜地投入到很感興趣的事情上，有時候還真覺得上天太便宜我了！』平日開朗樂觀的怪人，說起這種話時，語氣也是有如閒話家常般輕鬆，並只會在句末的尾音流露出些許的苦澀：『別看我這樣，在和你們告別之後…我也曾懷疑過自己所做的一切，甚至會認為自己也是將地獄帶來世間的禍首。不過再想想看，這種想法還是太自大了吧？』

『喔……後悔了嗎？』  
『這個嘛，埃爾溫也問過相同的問題呢。不過當聽到他這樣問時我反而感到安心……』

『那是因為會問這種問題的他…看起來就像個普通人嗎？』說著，利威爾就把手上的半杯啤酒一次喝光，在將大酒杯用力擱在桌上：『可惜，他是最不被允許後悔的人。』

『說起來……』韓吉伸了一個大懶腰，拖著庸懶的語氣：『現在讓我後悔的事，就是＂曾經後悔過＂喔。當初明明就很清楚，地獄並不只存在於肉眼不見的地底，其實我們一直都腳踏著火焰……然後就像小丑那樣，滑稽地舞動著。』

『真是爛透比喻。』

『這樣不是很好嗎？跳舞也好，猴子戲也好……就算被恥笑也沒關係，反正我是無法裝成一個死人，任由火焰將自己吞噬，事情就是如此簡單吧？』

看來這傢伙也在以自己的方式尋找著答案。

『還不賴。』說起來，自己本應該也是這種豪爽之人才對。真的是這樣嗎？雖然不想承認，此刻內心真的不爭氣地疑惑起來。

『對了，這次是什麼風把你吹回來了？』  
『只不過是剛好繞了一圈又回到起點而已……』

『真的？』微醉的韓吉湊近臉去，瞇起雙眼打量對方的側臉：『說是剛好，的確是剛好啦……剛好是開始想通了的狀況吧？』

『別靠過來，一身酒臭。』青年一臉嫌惡，伸手擋開這貼近肩膀的前額。

『其實也不只是單純地回到起點吧？』

『哼……』黑髮青年從吧桌上的煙盒掏出一支煙，慢條斯理地點起火，先草草地吐出一口，再深深的吸進去。這姿態再加上旁邊半醉俯伏在桌上的韓吉，形成一幅頹廢的畫面。幾分酒意，再加上低沈含糊的呢喃，感覺就如一種歎息：『很久沒抽這牌子了，這氣味似乎令我想起該死的事了……嘖，好臭。』

韓吉用力嗅了一嗅，無聲輕笑一聲：『埃爾溫以前也抽這牌子。』

『臭大叔的口味。』

話雖如此，利威爾仍像要細味似地再次深深吸了一口，讓這陣濃烈的味道充斥在鼻腔。然後熟悉的氣味直湧上腦門，帶著很多早已不存在的觸感，喚醒假裝已塵封的記憶。

比如說那個晚上以雙唇感受著那個人的指尖，食指上剛結疤的傷口帶來突兀而粗糙的觸感，充滿磁性的聲音如玩弄一般，輕輕撫上耳背。回想起來，那就像是一種試探，在試探彼此能夠牽扯上的深度……

『都談這麼久了，你還沒有問到埃爾溫的事呢。』

說到底，和埃爾溫的關係算是什麼呢？大概不是如陌路人般疏離，就是難以割捨的生死之交……

『事到如今還有打聽的必要嗎？』利威爾從褲袋拿出一張皺巴巴的剪報，上面是一張埃爾溫被偷拍的照片：『最近他又在這邊走紅了，看來沒怎麼變啊……還以早已禿了。』

『利威爾都還是老樣子呢，一副娃娃臉還有口是心非的表情……真是可愛得不行。』

『你在討死嗎？』面對因酒醉而口不擇言的韓吉，青年教訓似地用力扯起他後腦的馬尾。

『痛痛痛……什麼嘛？在吧桌上吐真言都是老規矩了，你就老實承認是為了埃爾溫而回來吧！』本來就不知死的韓吉戳一戳那張不悅地板著臉：『又不是什麼羞恥的事！』

『嘖。』青年朝對方臉上噴了一口煙：『沒錯，是因為他的關係……正好又是找新老闆的時候，那傢伙現在可值錢了不是嗎？連周遭地區的同行都聞風趕至，真是煩死了。』

『就是這陣風把你吹過來嗎……啊，我有一個提案！』本來醉得迷糊的四眼傢伙猛然彈起，像驚醒似地撃掌，然後用力搭上旁邊青年的肩膀：『事實上我知道埃爾溫往哪個城市去了……如果是利威爾的話，一定能成功抓著他的！到時候就當是情報的回禮，分我一點吧？』

聞言，利威爾朝旁邊這張邪惡得有點滑稽的笑臉一瞥。

『那傢伙說得沒錯，你真是該死的精明。』  
『那傢伙也說過……雖然利威爾沒什麼學識，但本人卻一點也不笨唷！』  
『哼，那混蛋……』

要說到這輩子幹個最笨的事，大概就是輾轉奔走過後，還是決定回到這個曾經的交會點吧？打從有記憶開始就過著漂泊不定的生活，和周遭的人維持著不同的金錢關係，對利威爾來說，『家族』這一概念可謂非常模糊。

要是自己有天在戰場中死去，這條命大概會是什麼也沒留下地消失掉。說不定這副身軀會被炮彈炸碎，被坦克車輾成肉醬，被烈火燒成灰燼，沒留下半點痕跡。

這種結局並不可怕，一直都不覺得可怕。

直到在追隨著那個男人的時間裡，從同伴們的死亡感受到真實的痛楚……如兵器般活著的自己，不知不覺變回了一個有血有肉的人類，然後因誰在慶幸自己的存在而感安慰。

── 即使前方真的只有地獄，我都不會後悔！

在多年之後回想起佩托拉的這句話，才發現……最後悔的事，就是曾經後悔過。

『小姐……妳應該知道這輛車要到哪裡去吧？沒事還是不要接近那一帶比較好呢，那邊可是亂七八糟啊。』吉著車司機看著面前這名瘦小的黑髮『少女』，露出憂心的表情。

『你說得沒錯，我的確是「有事」要到那裡去。』

「少女」的聲音比想像中低沈，她微微抬頭，露出兜帽下的一雙小眼睛。

那是殺人者的眼神……

『這世道真是……連如此可愛的小妞都要鋌而走險了。我們就一道走吧？』車尾上坐著另一個大叔，一臉猥褻的感覺非常噁心。

鏡頭一轉，大叔那張猥褻的臉正痛苦地扭曲著，腮子上的鬍鬚都被濃稠的鮮血黏滿。

在市街的後巷深處，被迫至一角的他只能恐懼地瞪大雙眼，抖顫的手摀住狂湧著向的頸側，以俯伏的姿勢仰視著面前的細小身影。

『你……這傢伙……』往上瞧的眼珠近乎抽搐似地抖動著，哆嗦的聲音已經口齒不清，從染滿一身的鮮血看來，明顯是頸動脈被割斷並在死亡邊緣的狀態。

『睡醒了沒？你這男女不分的死色鬼……』泛著凶光的小眼珠朝這垂死之人冷眼一瞥，並把被扯得凌亂的衣襟拉好：『比起應付你這種死多少個都沒所謂的廢物，還是那隻身價愈來愈高的老狐狸比較有意思。』

『…混蛋……利…威爾……』

『終於認出來了？這樣一來，你也能搞懂自己的死因了吧？』

大叔溢血的嘴巴一開一合，卻發不出半點聲音，臉亦無力地垂下，貼著滲滿一地的鮮血。利威爾沒等他斷氣便轉身離開這條後巷，雙手再次握上匕首。

『但願接下來的對手都和你一樣，是團大便渣，別讓我浪費不必要的時間。』

現在，彷彿能感到自己和那個人在呼吸著同樣的空氣。多年後重遊故地，在動亂的籠罩下，依舊充斥著嗆人的空氣。殘酷的風景就像是一種指責，因為某些選擇而留下的罪孽從未消散。

本已破爛簡陋的遺民區街道四處冒煙，處於殺戮圈外的人都朝利威爾前進的相反方向慌忙走避，沒有人注意到這逆流而行，矮小的黑色身影。長長的黑色假髮隨風飄揚，遮蓋了半張臉，他的一切就像蒙上一層暗色的陰影，與不斷沈澱的陰霾成為一體。

『我好像總是這樣……像烏黑骯髒的影子，我的存在總是忤逆著很多人的意願，因為在我手中的是……讓地獄之火燒得更烈的力量。但你這傢伙就是要讓我成為所謂的希望……』

說不定，對埃爾溫.史密斯這個人來說，自己真的就是「希望」。

『也許到最終我仍是一頭惡魔，受盡世人唾罵……但我依然當著我的惡魔。』

就好比在助燃殺戮之火……唯有並肩作戰那段日子，才感到這是照亮前路的光。正因為意識到心裡對那重光線的眷戀，才無悔以惡魔之身回到這片萬惡的土地。

分不清殺了多少人，雙手已經污穢不堪，一陣陣強烈噁心的感覺湧上喉頭，但身體仍像著了魔似地，將打那傢伙主意的對手全部揪出來，抹殺掉。

像無法原諒他人來玷污這條屬於他們的道路，充斥內心都是前所未有的執著……愈來愈濃的血腥味像在強調心裡那看不見的缺口，看似強大的我們到底算是什麼？像自己這零落的個體像斷了一邊翅膀，只留下殘缺不全的身軀在失措狂奔，在尋覓著那曾經從指縫間溜走的完整。

驀地，滿手鮮血的利威爾在某條破落無人的大街中央佇足，從厚雲間斜照下來的曙光就落在前方數米的地上，剛好那方正的水泥磚上留著一灘仍未乾透的血跡。半透明的雙腳站在其上，是名束著橘色短髮的少女，那甜美的笑臉帶著令人懷念的溫柔。

立於血污上的身姿，柔美得令人心痛……這份美麗，對利威爾來說無疑是一種斥責。

『這算是…你們想要的結果嗎？』  
在少女身後再陸續出現三名青年的身影。

『和那傢伙分別的時候，我覺得好像讓你們白死了……得到選擇權利的我，從來都沒有你們想像的那般神聖，那傢伙也一樣……這次回來都出於自己的私願而已。』

少女踏著無聲的腳步靠近利威爾面前，並朝對方的臉伸出手。

『還是不要碰我比較好……現在我可是髒死了。』

聞言，少女清澈的眼眸裡才滲出淡淡的哀傷。

『就算被視為惡魔、死神……我還是希望和那傢伙一起前進。憎恨我也沒關係，斥責我也沒關……現在我已我不會再後悔，也不能再後悔。』

卻步無從的誓命，讓片刻的感傷都無處容身。就算知道會這毀滅般的力量會隨自己的戰意擴張，卻無法收起為戰鬥而生的錂角，即使對部下懷著再深重的遺憾和罪疚，也無法容許自己為他們的犧牲追悔。就連一句「對不起」也不能說出口……

然而，少女仍然毫不猶豫地貼近，並以無形的雙手擁抱著。

光線穿透他們的身軀，那一張張如釋然的笑容此刻顯得格外耀眼，彷彿將內心最暗的一角都以柔光照亮，並一同指向前方，指引著前進的方向。

那是他們到最後仍然直視著的地方，也是自己原本決定前往的未來……

『哼…真是遜斃了，竟然繞了這麼遠的路。不過，這次不會再走偏了。』

“I wanted to hate, I wanted to die,I wanted to see you sacrifice. I had to deal with the fear you gave me…”

從大地上浮起的亡靈如是說。

帶著壓迫的強風從背後撞擊著，如在催促一樣。說不定一切都是鬼迷心竅，而現在就如迷途羔羊般投向那等著被宰割的羅網，但至少這刻是堅信著那邁進的前方是個無悔的選擇。然後，這顆心也由衷的期盼著……這會是此生最後的一次決擇，至死都不會後悔。

對某種信念深信不疑的心情，足以無視世人的目光，連對方明瞭與否都不再重要。所以在重逄之時，二人都不需要任何煽情而溫暖的話語，再度並立於火焰上的實感，就是心照不宣的答案。

超脫一切愛恨之情，就連身體被子彈貫穿的痛楚都頓變虛幻麻木。

在奮不顧身撲出去的一瞬，利威爾初次感到糾纏至深的執著，和輕靈如羽的釋然。在地上燃燒的火焰和最後映進眼簾的火燒雲，宛如浮上的地獄與沈沒的天國，在生命漸漸消散的冰冷中，那業火對將死惡魔來說就是僅剩的溫暖。

「……要是還能被允許的話……不，就算不被允許都沒關係了。」

那人的聲音漸漸遠去，而在這瞬間利威爾才意識到這份暖意其實來自埃爾溫的雙手，同時也意識到……這是第一次被某人緊抱著，而心裡也一樣對這個擁抱懷著眷戀。這真是既丟臉又可笑，但都已經沒關係了……現在這樣子，大概連讓他發現的機會都沒有了。

這樣就好了……

在一片混沌迷濛的風景中，本已不存在的人一個個出現眼前。米克、納納巴、君達、艾魯多、歐魯……佩托拉……隨著他們的面容從模糊變得清晰，耳朵彷彿也能漸漸聽到他們的聲音。

── 嘖，這難看的樣子都被你們看見了吧？

少女笑得燦爛，同時又流著淚。但這次她並沒有靠近過來。

── ……喜…歡……  
── 什麼？  
── …再見了……

＂除了你以外……我不會再對誰屈服……就算是閻王也…不例外……＂

這是利威爾昏迷的第三個晚上，埃爾溫知道自己在幹著一件前所未有的蠢事。他寸步不離地一直守在對方身旁，同躺於窄小的床上，以雙手擁抱著，彷彿在害怕誰會來將眼前的人奪去。

即使不只一次發生關係，卻從未像這樣緊抱著。在安靜思考的幾天裡，他深知利威爾是個讓他難以捨棄，同時又不忍束縛的存在。要不是當初將他放走了，恐怕自己有天必會以這雙骯髒的手將他一起拉進地獄去。

然而，當再次從火焰中看到他的身影時，心裡卻湧起一陣狂喜般的亢奮。埋藏心底的自私願望一下子衝破壓抑，撇開一切沈重的大義，只是一個既簡單又任性的願望。

── 在這雙翅膀被業火燒燬之前一起飛翔。

也許在殘酷的濁世中得到這個他，已是奢侈得近乎厚顏無恥的幸福，所以在得知彼此願望原來就互相重疊同時，那無情的子彈又將觸及指尖的一切摧毀。現在利威爾就安靜的睡在懷裡，這副身軀細小得足以讓自己牢牢緊抱，並時刻感受著他的氣息。

「…唔……」

本來靜止沈睡著的利威爾突然輕輕一抖，這還憔悴怠倦的埃爾溫一下子驚醒過來。

那蒼白的小臉就近在咫尺，終於張開的雙眼仍是欠缺神采，但表情卻凝著某種莫名的悲傷。無力的雙手從被窩中伸出來，撫上金髮男子的臉，指尖沿著深邃的輪廓慢慢游走，像在確認眼前人的真偽……

「利威爾……」直到男子握上那隻使不上力的手時，無神的雙眼才重新附上靈魂。

聽到對方呼喚的青年停頓數秒，然後努力揚起一邊嘴角。

「滿臉鬍渣真夠糟糕啊……」利威爾邊說邊皺著眉，並將手掃回自己的臉頰，卻發現肌膚上仍是一片光滑，只有些許擦傷的痕跡。

「我幫你清潔好了，身體也有好好的擦……畢竟你討厭骯髒吧？」

「嘖……你這變態。自己的儀容就不用管了？」

被吐槽的埃爾溫反而露出一臉欣慰的笑容：「我只顧看著你而已。」

即使早已聽過更直白的說話，當聽到這句時利威爾卻一時無法反應，下意識地從對方臉移開目光：「你該不是撞到頭了吧？感覺怪噁心的……」

「既然連利威爾都肉麻地表白了，我不作點表示也說不過去吧？」

「這哪裡算是表白……嗚！」青年在被窩下的腳欲朝對方踹去，卻因牽動傷口而捲縮一團。

「利威爾。」

男子低喚著對方的名字，並將那瑟縮著的身軀再次緊抱著。比起之前毫無保留的交歡，此刻一個深深的擁抱彷彿比任何一次的接觸更率直親近。

而透過緊貼著的胸膛，利威爾也感受到對方沒表露在臉上的感情，還有對於喪失的恐懼。

「你混蛋就如此不信任我嗎？我說過……連閻王都無法讓我屈服……」  
「我只是覺得……像我這種罪孽深重的人，應該要遭到報應。」  
「沒錯，你應該孤獨終老。」利威爾無聲冷笑。

聞言男子也輕輕一笑，將暖熱的氣息呼上對方後頸：「對，無可否認……」  
「所以，能呆在你這人渣身邊的……就只能是我這種惡棍了。」

「能與怪物同生共死的也只有怪物，對吧？」

埃爾溫稍稍鬆開對方，兩張臉回復到得以互相對視的距離，下一秒又再次緊貼，帶著獸性般的狂熱深深吻上，像仿如隔世似的彼此都不願放開。

最後是埃爾溫先放開，因為感到大傷過後的利威爾其沒有足夠的力氣。但後者雖然虛軟的喘著氣，仍想要湊近臉去將那個吻延續下去，但那闊大的手掌摸上他的臉頰，並以拇指點著那意猶未盡的雙唇。

「利威爾……待你慢慢養好傷，到時候……你仍會和我一起飛翔嗎？」

「該死的……」利威爾像抱歉似地用力咬上那根指頭：「如此丟臉的話我才不會說第二遍……就算你說不想飛，到時候我也要把你踹上半空……」

聽到利威爾強勢的說話，男子的臉上也漸漸浮現出銳意，並將指頭伸進對方口中，調戲著那不肯安份的舌尖。

「這次我絕對會將你拉進地獄，就算是死神的鐮刀也無法讓我再放開這雙手。」  
「…嗯…說什麼蠢話……」那糾纏的舌頭突變得倔強：「這原本就是讓我們飛翔的世界吧？」  
「說得也是，只要這地方一天仍存在讓惡魔來扮演英雄的舞台……」

也許有天那些黑暗會和所有罪疚一同得到報應，然後世上真正的光明會將我們燒燬。

當被視之為信仰的天國，與那偏執地燃燒的地獄合為一體，人們大概就能在那樣子的世界找到最真實的道路……那可能是逆天而行，但我們將之稱為「自由」。

－完－


End file.
